God Love Her
by Lady Doughnuts
Summary: In this story, Sookie is a good girl preacher's daughter, who falls in love with the classic bad boy, Eric Northman. Watch what happens as Sookie rebels against her parents, as she tries to build a life for her and Eric. Based on the Toby Keith song, God Love Her. All human. Out of Character. Rated M for Lemons ...
1. Chapter 1

**Well … another story folks! And, before anyone says anything, I know that I already have six other stories that I haven't finished yet but **_**lifesucks96 **_**(my sister!) has been begging me ****to turn this into an Eric/Sookie story ever since I introduced her to the song. **

**Also … I am still on holidays in London but I will be going home tomorrow … JSYK. **

**Chapter 2 (Chapter 1?) will be up tomorrow! Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

**Enjoy!**

Just a girl born in Dixie, washed in the blood  
And raised on the banks of the Mississippi mud  
She always had a thing about fallin' in love with a bad boy

Yeah, they could see it all comin' but her daddy never dreamed  
She'd grow up that fast, you know what I mean  
The way a girl gets when she turns seventeen, kinda crazy

She's a rebel child and a preacher's daughter  
She was baptized in dirty water  
Her mama cried the first time they caught her with me  
They knew they couldn't stop her

She holds tight, me and the Bible  
On the back seat of my motorcycle  
Left her daddy standin' there preachin' to the choir, you see  
God love her  
Oh, me and God love her!

She kissed her mama goodbye, said I'll be sure 'n phone ya  
She called her from a truck stop in Tucson Arizona  
[- From: . -]  
With Amazing Grace, we made California line

And then my gypsy life started takin' its toll  
And the fast lane got empty and out of control  
And just like an angel she saved my soul from the devil

Yeah, she's a rebel child and a preacher's daughter  
She was baptized in dirty water  
Her mama cried the first time they caught her with me  
They knew they couldn't stop her

She holds tight, me and the Bible  
On the back seat of my motorcycle  
Left her daddy standin' there, preachin' to the choir, you see  
God love her  
Oh, me and God love her!

Now she holds tight to me and the Bible  
On the back seat of my motorcycle  
Left her daddy standin' there preachin' to the choir, you see  
God love her  
Oh, me and God love her!

God love her  
Me and God love her


	2. Chapter 2

**Well … folks … here it is chapter 2 of God Love Her! I am heading home tonight (probably as you read this!) And this is the last chapter that I have already written so I don't know when I will be able to update again, but I will try again for tomorrow but I make no promises. **

**Also, in this story, Sookie is kinda more like Ariel in Footloose.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. **

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Sookie! Jason! It is time to get up! You need to get up, we don't want to be late. It wouldn't look too good if your father was late!" I heard my mother call from the bottom of the stairs, and I groaned at the interruption.

I groaned.

Seriously, it was eight fucking thirty on a _Sunday _morning. I could think of better things to be doing. With sleeping being one of them.

So, with that in my mind, I pulled the duvet cover over the top of my head and turned over, trying my hardest to get back to sleep. It didn't take too much effort.

Well, except that when I just felt myself begin to nod over again, I heard mum come up the stairs.

Fuck.

"Fine. I am up" I growled, as I threw the duvet cover over the bed, swung my legs out of the bed and into my comfortable slippers.

Yes. I was pissed. And I had every right to be. It was eight fucking thirty AM on a Sunday!

I was just making my way from my bedroom to the bathroom when mum had eventually made it to the top of the staircase.

"Ah. Glad to see you are up, Sookie" she said and then turned away from me to walk towards Jason's room, which was further on down the hallway.

"Good morning to you too, mother" I mumbled under my breath, since I was too chicken to actually say that to my mother. She may be a preacher's wife, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't give you one hell of a tongue bashing.

I was just grateful that her tongue was the only thing that she ever tried to bash us with.

"Jason … you need to get up … now!" I heard her screech a few moments later as I started to clean my teeth in the bathroom.

"And, now … ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls if you would like to join me in repeating the lord's prayer" I heard my dad say from the pulpit as the entire congregation listened on. Fifteen minuites later, I was standing outside of the church, talking to one of the very few people in this entire church that I was actually friends with. Her name was Pamela Ravenscroft.

Or Pam. As she preferred to be called.

In fact, she was more likely to make sure that you died a slow and painful death.

Because she was Pam. Not Pamela.

"So Sookie, have you got anything planned for later on tonight?" she asked.

"Umm … no I don't" I replied after a short pause.

"Well … do you fancy doing something?" she asked.

"Sure … what did you have in mind?" I said.

"We could go out and get something to eat before hitting the shops" she said.

"Alright … I was thinking something along the same lines since it feels like ages since we have just simply hung out together" I said. And it had been. It was at least two or three months since Pam and I had went out somewhere.

"So … are you ready to go now?" she asked.

"Yeah. I just need to go and tell mum that I am going … do you need to tell your parents?" I said, as I started to walk over to her.

"Hey mum can I spend the day with Pam since we aren't doing anything else later on?" I said when I had finally managed to get her attention – she had been absorbed in a conversation with Maxine Fortenberry and her son Hoyt.

"Yeah sure sweetie … do you have enough money with you and your phone?" she said.

"Yes, mum I do. I'll see you later" I responded.

"So do you have any idea what time you will be home at?" she continued.

"No … but I promise to be home before curfew" I said.

"Alright … aren't you going to say hello to Maxine and Hoyt?" she said.

"Hey" I said turning around to face the woman, who immediately started on a big long spiel involving Hoyt's escapades with a cat.

The poor boy looked embarrassed .

But then I would be too, if that were me.

"So … where will we head to first?" I asked, as I rejoined Pam, but before she could answer, I heard the sound of a motorbike come up into the car park, and stop just in front of where Pam and I were standing.

"Hey, Eric" Pam said, as the man took off his helmet. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I just came down to see my favourite cousin … and also I have to drop some things off here for mum" Eric said, and while Pam and Eric talked for a little while, I took a moment to take in Eric's appearance.

He had short cut blond hair which was down around his face like a mop, slightly covering his eyes. He had bright blue eyes, which when he moved his gaze to mine, looked like he was staring straight into my soul. He was wearing black biker gear that was tightly wrapped around his body, which I could see was well cut.

In short, he looked like a living, breathing, walking, talking sex-god.

"And who is your friend?" he said, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Umm … I am Sookie" I said, stuttering. I cast a glance at Pam, and I could see that she was smirking. Damn Pam. I held my hand out to him, and he reached forward, shaking it. As soon as his hand touched mine, I felt a spark, and when his eyes met mine, I knew that he had felt it too. He slowly raised our still joined hands to his mouth and gave my hand a little peck with his lips.

I couldn't stop the blush that covered my cheeks. I am sure that I was the colour of a tomato, but I just couldn't bring myself to care.

"Eric" he said, as he released my hand.

**Well … review to let me know what you think … **


	3. Chapter 3

**So I am so, sorry for the delay on this – I can't believe that it has been almost a month since I last updated this story, but it is better late than never. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine **

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

As I scooted off and down the road, my mind was filled with thoughts of the charming, illustrious Miss Sookie Stackhouse, and I had to force myself to concentrate on the road ahead of me idea of what Sookie looked like under those conservative but still hot as fucking hell clothes.

"Wise the fuck up, Northman!" I internally chided myself. She was the fucking preacher's daughter. That meant her pussy was off limits.

I spent the rest of the day doing things that any normal teenage boy would do, nothing out of the ordinary.

Then, just as I was coming out of the shower after jacking off to thoughts of Sookie Stackhouse, I had a wicked idea.

Sookie and Pam said they were heading out to a party after going to the shops today. What if I phoned Alcide…..? We could hit the party later on and perhaps get to know Sookie a little bit better than our short introduction earlier had allowed.

Hmm… I was only doing it because I was a selfish bastard.

And I was supposed to be a so called hard lad. I wasn't supposed to have it bad for ANY girl. I was supposed to love them and leave them.

Not stand in the shower, jacking off to images and thoughts of what it would feel like to have Sookie's lips wrapped around my cock or to have her ride my as my rock hard dick slammed in and out of her.

Jesus! You have it so fucking bad Northman! I thought to myself and then tried to shake all of those thoughts away from my mind and I called Alcide.

"Hey Eric!" he said after four rings.

"Alcide" I answered, using the same monotone voice that he had used only seconds before.

"Fuck you Eric. He said laughing, and then added, "What do you want?"

"Fancy hitting a party tonight?" I asked. Even if he said no I would go alone.

But then I would just look like some strange stalker dude. Which I wasn't.

Or at least I was trying to convince myself that I wasn't.

"Yea, sure." He answered, and I could almost hear him shrug on the other end of the phone line. Seriously, the dude was so laid sometimes you would fucking swear that he was horizontal.

"Well it's down the beach." I told him even though he didn't ask.

"Thanks," he answered. Well, this was just starting to get fucking awkward.

"So….I'll meet you there…..?" I questioned.

"Yeah, see you there," he said and then hung up.

Two hours later…. I was standing in the middle of the kitchen eating a ham sandwich that I had made when mum came into the room.

"Are you heading out tonight?" She asked as she moved a load of dirty washing from the laundry basket to the washing machine.

"Yeah. Alcide and I are heading to the beach, some guy is having a party." I said, taking a drink of milk after I had finished speaking.

"Some guy?" She asked, and I cringed at my choice of words.

"Umm…..yeah…Pam and her friend Sookie are headed to it as well… I think she knows the guy that is hosting it." I said

Mum just made a non-comitial noise and went about finishing her chores.

"I'll see you later mum." I said after picking up my helmet, I left the floor. The ride to the beach was fairly uneventful and it didn't take too long, since it was only about a mile and a half away from the house. Alcide and a few others were already there.

Ah. There they were. I thought to myself immediately after spotting Pam and Sookie. They were standing in front of the bonfire that someone had lit, each of them with a bottle of beer in their hands. After standing talking to each other for a while, the girls began to dance.

It was at that point that I forced myself to go and talk to Alcide. I didn't want to be remembered as the guy who got a boner from watching the girls dance.

Especially when one of the dancers was my sister.

Because quite frankly that would be rather disgusting.

"Hey Alcide." I said when I caught up with him.

"Hey man" He replied. "Take a look at that gorgeous piece of tail over there dancing if you can call it that…it looks more like dry humping….with your sister." Alcide said, panting over to where the girls were so called dancing.

I had to fight the growl that was threatening to tear out of my throat.

Sookie was fucking mine!

Wow…..where the hell was that coming from?

I just cast him a dirty look and went to grab myself a beer. When I returned, I saw that the girls and Alcide were sitting in a sort of circle, talking random rubbish.

Or so I thought

Until I heard that Alcide was trying to hit on my girl

Wow Northman…..can it. Sookie was NOT your girl.

Yet, I added to myself.

**So … I know it is a little short, but the next one should hopefully be a little longer. Review … **


	4. Chapter 4

**So, once again, sorry about the delay on this chapter ... I really should start writing loads before i begin to post shouldn't I? Anyways, since I haven't updated at all over the past couple of days, I will try to get a couple of extra chapters out, but I can't promise anything. **

**This is the chapter that I should have updated on wordpress on 23/09/12 but I didn't. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Hey, Sookie ... come on over here, it looks like my brother is here" Pam said, after we had been dancing for what seemed like it was only about five minuites when in reality it was probably closer to being half an hour.

"Sure" I said, and allowed Pam to lead me away from the bonfire, and over to another man who was easily the same height as Eric – at the very least he was six foot tall, if not more than that, and he was the same sort of build as Eric was. They were almost identical looking except that this new guy had jet black hair and a bit of beard, with dark brown eyes. Unlike Eric, who had blonde hair, was clean shaven and his eyes were a bright blue colour, and whenever he looked at me, it felt as if he was looking directly into my soul.

Not that I had noticed what colour Eric's eyes were or anything.

And Eric was also nowhere in sight.

"So ... who is this wonderfully sexy young lady that you have brought over to meet me?" the man asked, starting straight at me. Well, to be more accurate, at my breasts.

"Alcide this is Sookie ... Sookie this is Alcide. Alcide is one of Eric's friends". Pam said, motioning between the two of us while shooting a glare at Alcide.

I would so not want to be in his shoes right about now.

"How do you know that I was talking to Sookie whenever I asked who the wonderfully sexy lady was? How do you know that I wasn't talking about you, Pam?" Alcide asked, in a flirty sort of a tone.

God. I had only known this guy for all of two minuites and he was already getting on my nerves, and showing me that he was an absolute arse.

And then Eric reappeared with a bottle of beer in his hands, and whatever happened, he didn't look happy.

He was probably just angry at the fact that his friend had just tried to hit on his sister. Yeah. I can see why that would make a guy angry.

"Hey ... fucktard. Give the girls some peace, please" Eric snapped at Alcide, and if it had have been me, I would have instantly recoiled at his tone, but Alcide simply just flashed a smirk at him before turning his attention back to me.

"So, Sookie ... how come I ain't ever seen you around here before?" Alcide asked, deflecting his face away from Eric's and over towards mine.

"I've lived here my whole life, Alcide. Maybe you were looking but not really seeing" I said to him.

"Trust me darlin' ... I've been seeing plenty" Alcide said, directly to my boobs. Not to me. To my chest.

What an arse.

And that was exactly why I didn't date an awful lot.

Because men usually were like that.

Arses.

"Sookie, do you want to get something to drink?" Eric asked me, all of a sudden out of nowhere, when it appeared as if he was finished his silent argument with Alcide.

"Sure. But I don't know where the cooler is" I answered. I knew damn well where the cooler was, but I was getting the feeling that Eric desperately wanted to get me on my own.

For some unknown reason.

Because there was no way in hell that he would want to ask me out or get to know me. He was the popular handsome, sexy kid who played football, who got all of the girls and that everyone loved, where I was the virtually invisible nerdy preacher's daughter with a sorely lacking dating history.

Right.

Things like that didn't happen to girls like me.

I was the sort of girl that the popular kids routinely bullied and just generally made fun of.

"I'll come with you and then we can both find it together" Eric said to me, and then winked. I blushed a bright scarlet colour that they should be able to use to find a new shade of red. They could call it "Sookie's knickers go poof!"

"Thanks" I said, and then we both turned to walk over to the cooler.

"Hey ... Eric, don't forget that we can see right through the bushes. If you take Sookie up in there, everyone down here will be able to see" Alcide said.

I was pretty sure that I blushed even deeper.

And Eric too also went the same colour that I was sure that I was, but instead of turning around to face Alcide again, he just said "Yeah. I know. It was me that caught you in there the last time, Alcide. With the local prostitute as well."

I couldn't help the fit of giggles that came out of me, and once Eric saw that I was laughing, he smirked at me too.

"So, Sookie ... what is it that you want to drink? I think there is a couple of beers in here, or there's some of the blue WKD's?" Eric said, digging in the cooler a couple of seconds later.

"I'll have one of those blue thingies" I said, and Eric grinned at me.

"Of course, my lady" he said, flashing me a knicker dropping smirk. He lifted the glass bottle out of the cooler, and popped the top on it using the bottle opener that was lying beside the cooler, before reaching it over to me.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem, princess" he said, and then blushed once he realised what he had just called me.

I soothed him by putting my hand on his arm. He gave me an embarrassed smile, much like a kid would do whenever they were caught in a candy shop.

"So ... do you think we should be heading back over to those other two?" I asked, after a few moments of silence.

"I'm alright here" he responded. "You go on back if you want to" he added.

"No. I don't want to leave you here, looking like a saddo" I smiled. "What was it that you wanted to ask me, anyway?"

He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Eric. You are about as subtle as a flying brick. And you didn't answer the question." I smirked.

"Fine. I'll tell you. But here goes nothing." He said.

I waited, while he took a deep breath, and then asked "Sookie, will you go out with me?"

**So ... what a cliffie! Review to let me know what you think ...? **


	5. Chapter 5

**So, sorry for the delay on getting this chapter out, and also for the overall general lack of updates recently. RL has been absolute hell, with me having so much work on that I didn't have time, and then on Thursday, I lost someone who was very close to me. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. I can't believe that Eric has just asked me out. Fuck.

Breathe. Sookie. Just breathe.

Then I realised that Eric was still staring at me.

"Well … if you don't want to, that's alright. I mean … " he said, stuttering as he went.

"Eric. I would love to go out with you" I said, with a small smile slowly spreading across my face.

"You would?" he asked, as if he could hardly dare to believe that I had just agreed to go out on a date with him.

I nodded. "Yes" I said, my smile widening slightly at how adorkable he was being.

Yes.

He was completely adorkable.

"So … would you like to go and see a movie or something with me tomorrow?" he asked, still stuttering a little.

"Sure" I said. "But I will let you choose" I said, and then skipped back over to Alcide and Pam with my bottle of WKD.

EPOV

Jesus fucking Christ. I am the luckiest fucking son of a bitch in the country … no scratch that, in the world.

Sookie freaking Stackhouse has just agreed to go out on a date with me, and I was so happy at that, that I had a massive grin plastered on my face the whole way back over to where the others were sitting down on the sand, in front of the fire that somebody had lit on the beach.

"Aha. Here he is … …. What the fuck happened to you?" Alcide said, noting the grin that was still plastered on my face.

"Nothing." I said, quickly trying to cover it up – because if Alcide knew the reason why I was grinning like a mad one, I was absolutely positive that I would never ever hear the end of it.

"Eric. Do not fucking tell us lies" Pam grinned, in a sickly sweet voice.

"I am not. Can I not be happy for no reason?" I asked.

"Pam. Leave the man alone." Sookie spoke up.

"Ah. Right. Now I see what is going on. Fucknuts here finally grew some balls and asked you out." Alcide guessed.

I was neither going to confirm or deny that.

Not because I was ashamed, because I was nothing but proud at the fact Sookie wants to go out with me.

I looked over at Sookie, who was sitting opposite from me – and also beside Alcide, and saw that she was smirking from ear to ear.

"Yes. It appears that my dearest brother did grow some balls." Pam announced, and I could feel the blush starting to rise slightly in my own cheeks.

Fuck.

"And what fine balls that they are" Sookie said, and crawled over to beside me, and softly laid her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm tightly around her body, pulling her closer to me, and enjoying the feeling of her simply being close to me.

"Ugh. Sookie … really. You really didn't need to scar me for life" Alcide piped up. I wanted to punch him.

There was nothing wrong with my balls or my dick for that matter.

"I know, Sookie. Please spare me the thoughts of my brothers balls. I can honestly say that I really don't want to know." Pam said.

"Well. It was you that started that conversation" Sookie defended. It was nice to know that Sookie was protective over those around her.

And it felt good to be involved in that little group of people.

The four of us spent the rest of the night talking, joking around, dancing, drinking and just generally taking the complete and utter piss out of each other, and before we knew what was happening, it was 2am.

And the four of us had school in the morning … er, later on.

Suffice to say that it would not be a very good day for any of the four of us. Especially considering the fact that between us, we had drank the majority of the alcohol in the cooler – well, the others had drunk the majority of what was in the cooler. I had only drank 2 bottles of beer the whole night.

"Lover … we should be heading back home again." I said, gently to her … well, what I thought was gentle, but then I was drunk so … I can't really be held responsible for that one.

"Eric …. No. I want to stay right where I am" she moaned out in her sleep, as she wiggled herself on my lap, making the whole entire situation that much harder, if you get the drift, even though I have absolutely no clue at what point she managed to manoeuvre herself up onto my lap.

Not that I was complaining about that little nugget of a fact in the slightest. In fact, I was more than happy when Sookie had plonked herself down on my lap, and drunkenly proclaimed that I was hers.

And I was.

Even though I hadn't admitted it to her, and it probably would be a while before I did.

"I know you want to stay here, but we need to go. Come on, I'll take you home." I said, lifting her carefully off of my lap, and made her stand up on her own two feet.

"Will you stay with me, baby?" she drunkenly slurred at me.

"Lover … come on let's get you home first then we can decide on that later" I said, because I got the feeling that somehow, it wouldn't be approved of in her house if I was caught in bed with Sookie – even if nothing happened at all, which it wouldn't. Because I might be and do many things, but never once have I ever forced a woman, nor have I fucked someone who is either drunk or unconscious.

**So … review to let me know what you all think of this, and also, sorry for the delay. **


	6. Chapter 6

**So, once again I am sorry for the delay on this. And, it is mainly just due to laziness as I have had this first half of the chapter written for almost a month. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

Oh My Fucking God! I groaned out as the alarm clock went beep beep beep in my ear.

After hastily switching off the alarm clock – and not putting it onto snooze. The damn thing would only go off again in ten fucking minuites anyways! I flopped my head back against the pillows, as I tried my hardest to just simply forget and ignore the huge headache that I had.

Jesus.

How much did I fucking drink last night? I groaned.

"Susannah" my mum called up the stairs at me.

"What?!" I yelled back at her and then I winced when the feeling of the shout shot right through my head.

"Susannah, you need to get up out of your bed because school starts in an hour" mum replied, and then I could hear her shuffling into the kitchen.

I groaned.

School was really not one of my main priorities right now! But, since I knew that mother would not give up until I was in school, I slowly got up out of my bed and went into the shower.

EPOV

Jesus. It was fucking Monday again. I groaned loudly at myself as I turned over in bed and hit the snooze button on the alarm.

I was going back to sleep now, and I was fucked if I was going to be getting up at this fucking hour of the morning.

I just gladly turned back around and wrapped my arms back around the pillow that I had been holding to myself all night, imagining that it was my Sookie.

"Eric … you need to be getting up now." Mum called up the stairs at me, what seemed like it was only a few seconds later, but a quick glance at the clock told me that it was 8.40 am. And school started at 9.00 am.

But that was alright, because I could be showered and ready to go by probably about 8.50, if I really put my mind to it that was.

"Alright mum, I am up now" I said, even though I really made absolutely no efforts to move at all. However, when I was on the verge of going back to dreaming about the amazing sex that Sookie and I had been having, Pam just walked directly into my room.

Without knocking, and without announcing her presence at all.

And, of course, straight away she saw the morning wood that I was sporting. What a fucking brilliant start to the day this was. I though idly to myself.

"Who is the wood for? Is it for Sookie? Do you honestly like her that much that you are hogging that pillow like it is her body wrapped all around you? Because, really Eric that is just so fucking completely lame." Pam quipped, raising her eyebrows at me.

"Fuck off, Pamela. I do not have wood for Sookie. And I am not pretending that this pillow is her all wrapped around me." I growled, thoroughly annoyed that not only was Pam interrupting my dream sexy time with my lover, but also that she was completely and totally right in absolutely everything that she was saying.

"Who is it for then? Ginger? Sophie Anne? Your usual fucking airhead, skinny twat bitches?" Pam continued.

"Pamela … most sisters would not be standing here asking their brothers all about their sex life and who they are hard for." I reminded her sternly.

"I am not most sisters" she said, and then turned and left the room without any further words.

Good. I thought to myself, because to be completely and totally honest, it was extremely awkward to have your sister asking questions like that.

Especially when you are not completely awake … or awake at all.

With what seemed like a hell of a lot more effort than what it actually was, I slowly dragged myself up out of my bed and into the bathroom. I turned on the shower so as to give it a little time to heat up before brushing my teeth and going to collect a couple of towels from the hot press closet.

I quickly stripped off the tight black Calvin Klein boxers that I had been wearing and slid into the hot steamy shower with ease. I very quickly washed my hair and then after grabbing some of the shower gel, I began to think of what my Sookie would be doing now.

Of how she too could maybe be in the shower. Would she be thinking of me? Or would she be lying in her bed thinking about me? Had she spent the night with her pillow wrapped all around her just like I had?

And, before I knew what was happening, I was sliding my knuckles up and down my cock, thinking about Sookie. With her gorgeous smile, her bright blue eyes and her amazing figure.

I very quickly began to imagine how her pink, luscious lips would feel when they were wrapped all around my cock as she took all of my incredible length into herself. She would swirl her tongue all the way around me, as she added little bites to her sucks. She would also caress and fondle my ball sack, and it would feel so fucking amazing. When I was just about ready to come, I would rip off of her underwear and thrust myself deeply inside of her, causing the both of us to scream out loudly at the feeling of it. Within seconds, the both of us would explode. I would collapse down on top of her, while still buried balls deep inside of her, cherishing the feeling of her amazing cunt all wrapped around me. I would finish off by giving her a long deep, kiss on her lips.

**So … what do we think? Review to let me know …**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

EPOV

After doing our kiss would have broken off, I would have reluctantly pulled my cock out of her, and both of us would be disappointed at the fact that I would have had to pull out. I would fall off to the side of her and prop myself up on my elbow, facing her. She would move so that we were lying in exactly the same pose. I put my other hand on her hip.

"I love you, Eric" she would say.

"I love you too, lover" I would reply to her, and then lean over to give her another kiss.

Now, all of this time, I was leaning against the shower wall, touching myself as I thought about Sookie, and by the time that I had finished my little fantasy, I was ready to explode, and I did, shooting my cum all over the shower.

Oh how I had wished that I was really shooting my load into Sookie, instead of just into the shower. It would be so much fucking better to be doing that than standing alone in the shower, while not only was I late for school but I was also just thinking about her.

However, only then did I realise that if I played my cards right, it could very well be my Sookie in the shower with me, in bed with me, as my girlfriend.

Fuck. I thought to myself, I really was in way over my head with her already. I could already tell that I was falling for her. And Eric Northman doesn't just simply allow himself to fall for anyone. No, it could only be Sookie.

But, I didn't let that thought sour me, as I made my way out of the shower, and I went about my usual morning routine, which included eating some breakfast and swallowing two pain killers for the sore head that I had suddenly developed, and by the time that I made it into school, it was only a little bit after 10.30. I wasn't too late then, and I was still surprisingly optimistic about seeing Sookie again.

"Hey dude, where the hell you been this morning?" Alcide asked, when we eventually managed to track each other down in the playground.

"I slept in" I said, and I couldn't help the soft smile that danced on my face as I thought about my morning shower.

"What? You mean, that you blew me out this morning because you were fucking some girl last night?" Alcide asked, and I could tell that he was slightly pissed.

"No, Alcide. I slept in because I slept in." I said.

"Seriously, Eric. I have never ever known you to be late for school. Ever. Even if you have been out with a woman the night before. Honestly, you are here before I am every bloody morning, either running laps out around the track or you are in the gym if it is wet outside. Seriously, she must be something fucking special if you are running late. So, I repeat, who the fuck is she? And why haven't I heard anything about her before now?" Alcide continued to question.

Seriously, he really was fucking beginning to get on my nerves.

"Alcide, I already told you. I wasn't with anyone last night" I answered him, trying my best to keep my voice level.

"Ah. Now you are starting to get pissy with me. So I must be onto something" he asked.

"If you really want to know, dude. I took Sookie home last night and then I returned home to my own bed. Where I was until this morning, when I had to get up for school" I said.

"Aha" he said, in a knowing voice. "I was right. So, it was a woman. And anyways, I thought that Pam would have taken Sookie home"

I sighed. God, he really was such a fucking little nosy bastard.

"Sookie got more than a little drunk last night, so I took her home and put her into bed. Nothing. Fucking. Happened." I growled, fighting to keep my tone calm and even.

"You are serious?" he asked, is a surprised voice.

"Yes, Alcide. I am completely and totally serious." I deadpanned.

"And you honestly didn't fuck her or even try anything?" Alcide asked, and I could tell that he was now just genuinely curious.

"No. I didn't Alcide." I said.

"Did you at least ask her out on a date?" he asked.

"I thought that you didn't believe in dating women?" I asked, trying to deflect all attention away from me.

"I don't, but if it is with a woman like Sookie, I could at least understand why a man would only want to fuck the one hole for the rest of his life" he shrugged.

"Don't fucking talk about Sookie like that! She is not just a warm wet hole to stick your cock into every now and again!" I snarled at him. He should fucking start to treat her like a human being and not just some material thing.

"Wow. That was surprisingly sentimental of you, Alcide." Another voice said, approaching us before Alcide could formulate any sort of a reply to what I had said to him. Both of us turned around to see that nobody other than Bill Compton was approaching us.

We both groaned simultaneously, and that went completely unrecognised by the man approaching us.

Bill Compton.

"Hello, Alcide … Eric" he said, in what he presumed smooth voice. In fact, it just made him look like a pompous arsehole.

Which he was, but that was completely and utterly beside the point.

"What the fuck do you want, Compton?" Alcide said.

"Is it a crime to just want to hang out and chat with my friends?" Bill asked, in a slightly hurt voice.

"In your case, Compton. Yes, it is" Alcide replied.

**So … what do we think? What do we make of Bill so far? Do we like him? Or not? Review to let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

"Seriously … dude, why the fuck is it that you are over here?" I asked, finding myself becoming more and more annoyed that Compton's sheer presence. Seriously? Wasn't there a fucking reason as to why he was around us?

Well, besides the fact that he probably had a fucking man crush on me or Alcide. Or maybe it was the both of us. Although it would be a hell of a lot fucking better if it was just on Alcide, but knowing my luck, the little prick would most defiantly have a huge fucking girly crush on me.

Yeah. After the way that you were fucking acting this morning? After the way that you were fucking behaving in the shower this morning? You have the fucking nerve to call somebody else girly? My subconscious mind said to myself.

"Well, if you are really wanting to know the reasons as to why I came over to you …" Bill started.

"Of course we fucking want to know why the hell that you are here, Compton … otherwise, we would not have fucking asked you" Alcide asked, snapping his teeth viciously at the little worm.

Bill just rolled his pathetic little eyes at Alcide's reaction to him.

"What the fuck do you want, Compton?" I repeated, a little more forcefully this time.

"How the hell did you manage it, Northman?" Bill asked, his mouth sliding into a smirk.

"How the hell did I manage to do what?" I asked, confused. What the fuck was that all about?

"Fuck the preachers daughter" Bill finished, looking very much like I was some kind of absolute fucking hero.

"Yes, Northman. So, that was where you disappeared to last night? And you never fucking told me? I think that it is about time that you owed me a little bit of an explanation." Alcide asked.

"I did fucking give you an explanation as to what happened last night, Alcide. It is not my fucking fault that you need to change the batteries on your hearing aid" I snapped back at him, annoyed that I had been accused of having sex with Sookie, and even more annoyed that the two of them could think so fucking lowly of Sookie that she would have sex with somebody that she has only just met. "And for your information, and you two dingbats had better fucking listen to me when I say this, I did not fucking sleep with or have sex with Sookie. I just took her home after the beach party last night and laid her carefully into her bed at home. After that, I went back home to my own house and went to sleep in my own fucking bed." I snarled, my anger rising as I became more and more frustrated with the situation.

Why in the fucking hell didn't the two of them believe me when I said that I hadn't fucking slept with Sookie … no matter how fucking much that I really wanted to.

Oh yeah. That is because you are a bit of a man whore, Northman. My internal brain snapped back at me harshly.

"So you honestly expect me to fucking believe that you didn't have sex with the gorgeous Sookie Stackhouse, the rebel child of the local preacher man?" Compton answered.

"Yes, I fucking expect you to believe that because it is the bloody truth" I snarled, my temper rising inside of me once more.

However, before either of the two pricks that were standing on either side of me could come up with any sort of a response to that, the school bell rang and it was time once more to head back into the classroom. At least we were heading back into my favourite subject – History.

"So, dude" Alcide asked, a couple of hours later when we finally got another chance to speak. "What are your plans for this evening?" he asked.

"Nothing much … you know, just the usual. Some homework and tv. What about you?" I replied. I was not about to admit to the toe rag that is also known as my best friend that I was going to be heading out on a date tonight with the one and only Sookie Stackhouse.

Not just because I really didn't want to fucking tell him in the the first place, I also knew that he would never ever leave me alone about it if I did tell him exactly where I was headed to tonight.

"Aha. Northman. I have known you since we were little kids, since when have you ever fucking done your homework?" Alcide asked, confused but also extremely interested in where it was that I was going.

"Well can't I just start doing it now?" I asked him.

He just gave me a completely blank look, and then it all seemed to fall into fucking place with him. Bloody great.

"I knew it! I fucking knew it!" Alcide grinned at me like he was a complete and utter lunatic – well, he was, but that was an entirely different story altogether.

I groaned, praying that he hadn't figured it out. "You fucking knew what, doofus?" I asked, even though I really didn't want to know what his answer was going to be.

"You are going to see the preacher's daughter again tonight aren't you Northman?" he replied, without missing a beat whatsoever.

"No" I lied, and then turned my head away from him so that he couldn't see my reaction.

"Yes, you are Northman. You fucking know that you can't lie to me!" Alcide jeered at me.

"Alcide, I am not fucking telling you anything, so you can ask all you bloody well want" I snapped at him, not particularly impressed that he was able to figure out exactly what I had planned.

"Northman, after all of this time do you honestly think that you would be able to pull the wool over my eyes?" Alcide asked.

**So … what do we think? Review to give me your thoughts …**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, peoples. A big thank you to each and everybody who read and reviewed the last chapter. I can't thank you all enough. **

**Also, remember when reading this chapter that I have nothing whatsoever against religious people of any sort! ****J And I don't want any shit for it in the reviews. Alright. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

I didn't answer him at all, because today I just couldn't be annoyed with this arsehole … or his twin for that matter.

Alcide just sighed when he realised that I wasn't going to answer him.

"So where exactly are you planning on taking the preacher's daughter tonight then, Northman?" he asked, just as we made our way back into the classroom once again.

"I don't know. I haven't really put any thoughts into it yet. I suppose that we could just go to the cinema and take her out for something to eat afterwards" I shrugged.

"Seriously, Northman? After the fucking way that you two were acting towards each other at that bloody beach party last night. And she let you take her home, you are just going to plan a really shitty date, which will mean that you will probably never ever get to see her again?" Alcide said.

God. Who knew that Alcide could possibly be this passionate about something in which he knew absolutely nothing about.

"I thought that you didn't approve of being with one girl?" I said, and then realised just how exactly my words could sound a little … modern.

"Eric, you know that I always approve of being with more than one girl at a time, but not usually of hitching my dick to just the one pussy at a time. Which is what in effect you are planning on doing, Northman. But since the pussy in question does in effect belong to one Miss Susannah – Sookie – Stackhouse, who is also known as the preachers daughter, I can understand why you want to hitch your horse to the one wagon for the rest of eternity." Alcide said.

"Wow … Alcide, that is deep!" I smirked at him.

"Can it Northman! And do you want my fucking help or not?" he asked, with a glare in my general direction.

Since I really hadn't got a clue as to where I would be taking Sookie out on our date, I figured that I couldn't really lose anything by accepting the dickwad's advice.

"Fine. What is it that you are so bloody desperate to tell me, Herveaux?" I asked, sitting down at my desk and folding my arms across my chest in a slightly defensive tone.

Alcide also sat down at the desk in front of me, and turned around to face me. He also laid his elbows down onto the desk.

"Northman … I swear to fuck, if you tell anybody that I am going to tell you this, I will have your balls on a plate. Do you understand what I am saying to you?" he asked.

I nodded.

"You need to take her out and make her feel like she is a princess. If even just for the night. Sookie is the sort of girl who is fiercely independent, perhaps even to a fault but she is also somebody that – even though she will never ever admit it, wants a man to take care of her and look after her. Not only that, but I am just speculating here that her parents probably aren't the type to do that with her or her brother." Alcide said.

Hmm … I suppose that could be true, I thought to myself. I mean, it would fit in with her personality, which some people could describe as being slightly rebellious. A lot like that chick from Footloose. Not that I watch a hell of a lot of musicals … I am more into proper man's films. You know like the crime, thrillers, fighting, action … and also history movies. Definitely history movies.

If you get the drift.

"No … I can see how that could be right. I mean, their parents are more likely to be holy, holy compared to all loving and caring for their kids. I think that they are more concerned with their outward appearances rather than actually just being themselves. And that that is where Sookie seems to have the problem." I said, slowly.

"Yeah. So, basically you need to be yourself but yet still treat Sookie as if she is a little princess. But, also I need to say here that if you try to treat her like a little princess by paying for everything, she will probably completely freak out. You might as well have called her a whore or a slut." Alcide said.

"Why in the hell would she think that?" I said, while thinking that Alcide was completely and totally out of his mind. After all, wasn't it what most girls wanted. You know to have a man who was full of money and was just ready to pay for everything?

"Because of her pride, Eric. You need to remember here what I said at the beginning of our little meeting" Alcide said.

"What part exactly?" I asked, confused.

"The part about Sookie being a fiercely independent woman" Alcide replied, sounding slightly exasperated with me.

"Right. So I need to let her be independent, but treat her as if she is still like my little princess. And also be myself?" I repeated.

"Exactly" he said.

"So where am I to take Sookie on our date?" I asked, because that was the part that I really thought that I needed a little help with.

"Well, that. Northman, is the part that you are just going to have to figure out all by yourself. Isn't it?" Alcide smirked, and then turned around as the teacher entered into the classroom.

And then our little chat was effectively over, leaving me even more confused than what I was before.

Damn it.

**So … what do we think? Review to let me know … **


	10. Chapter 10

**And, now since I have gotten Seven Drunken Nights finished, I thought that I would try to focus on this one for the next period of time, but we will have to see for just how long that that lasts for! However, I do have a plan for this story, and I can say here that the story is probably going to be about fifty chapters long … I just haven't decided how I was going to be achieving this plot line … **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

The rest of the day passed about as quickly as it usually did, and by the time that the bell rang at three o'clock, I really was more than ready to get the hell out of the school and just head back home.

However, that plan was quickly shot to hell whenever I saw my beautiful woman standing with my pain in the ass of a sister right beside the shit heap that she probably considered to be a car.

I saw it as the perfect opportunity to sort out some of the finer details of the date that the two of us planned to go on. I don't think that Pam would be too impressed with the current plan of going over to chat with Sookie, but I figured that I could always deal with her later on … or I could just buy her a packet of nail polish and all will be fine.

"I will see you later on, fucknuts" I said to Alcide quickly before walking away from him and over to the girls.

"What do you want, Eric?" Pam asked, sounding rather annoyed with me.

"To speak to Sookie" I said, glaring at her as I hoped that she would take the hint. "That is if Sookie wants to talk to me" I added, just to be on the safe side.

"Of course, Eric" she replied, with a very small smile on her face.

"Off you go, Pam" I said, really and truly praying that she would not only understand the hint but also that she would take it … for all of our sakes.

"Fine. I can see whenever I am not wanted" Pam answered, snarkily before heading off in the opposite direction, leaving both Sookie and I standing in silence.

"Hi" she said, breaking the atmosphere between us.

"Hi" I answered, with a smile on my face.

"Was there something that you were looking for, Eric?" she asked.

"Yeah. To sort out the finer details for later on" I answered.

"I thought that you were going to come out and pick me up at around seven?" she asked.

"Yeah. I can do that" I replied. "But I was wondering if there was anything in particular that you wanted to do when we are out on our date?"

"There's a cool movie playing in the cinema that I have wanted to go and see for a while, and tonight is the very last showing of it" Sookie said.

"In that case, I would be more than honoured to go to the cinema with you … provided that it isn't a chick flick, that is" I said, just as I thought to myself "in your face, Alcide".

Sookie laughed at that. "No. Of course not. I am not that sadistic" she said.

"Good. And then after that, why don't we head out for something to eat?" I said.

"I would love that, Eric." Sookie said.

"I will see you later on then, lover" I said, and after giving her a lengthy hug and a quick peck on the lips, I headed back home on my motorcycle.

SPOV

Shortly after Eric left, I climbed back into my little Nova car and headed home, and on my journey, I decided that it would probably be a good idea to tell my parents that I was going to be heading out on a date.

But somehow, the more that I thought about it, the less attractive that the idea seemed, and by the time that I was at home, I had decided that I was going to tell them.

They could simply just find out whenever Eric appeared at the door at seven o'clock tonight.

I spent the time between getting home from school, and my impending date doing boring stuff like my homework, declining dinner – even though my parents, especially my mother was trying her hardest to get me to elaborate on the reason that I had given her (I had told her that I was intending to go out, and was going to get something when I was out), and by the time that Eric arrived at seven, I really was more than ready to go out with him.

"Who could that possibly be at the door, at this time of then night?" I heard my father say, as he got up from his beloved armchair to answer the door, just at about the same time that I came bounding down the stairs, and swooped in front of my father.

"It's alright, daddy. I can get it" I said, smiling brightly.

"What's wrong with you? You never normally want to answer the door?" he said, sounding mostly surprised, but still more than a little bit suspicious, but I ignored him, and went on ahead to open it.

As I had already predicted, it was Eric who was standing on the other side of the door, looking so fucking delectable in his simple black skinny jeans, his biker boots, complete with his white (and extremely tight) tank top, and a leather jacket. He was also wearing a simple necklace to complete his outfit.

**So … what do we think? Review to give me all of your thoughts … **

**Also, has anybody got any ideas for a movie that Eric and Sookie could go out and see later on? Or even of how you think that Mama and Papa Stackhouse is going to react to the fact that their precious daughter is going out on a date? **


	11. Chapter 11

**So … here's what happens next! Also, a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far … I love you all xoxo**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

"Umm … hi, Sookie" I said, sounding more than a little nervous whenever she opened up the door. My nervousness wasn't helped any when I noticed that a middle aged man, who I presumed was Sookie's dad was also standing behind her, giving me an evil eye.

"Hi" she replied, after a short pause, as the two of us continued to stare at one another. Add her father into the picture, and talk about one hell of an awkward atmosphere.

"Are you ready to go, Sookie?" I asked, clearing my throat slightly.

"Yeah. Just let me get my phone" she said, and then went practically running away into the house.

And then I was left standing outside taking part in a stare off with her father.

"Who is it at the door?" another female voice said from the background, before coming out of what I assumed was the kitchen. I then realised that this woman must be Sookie's mother.

"It's some little punk kid who wants to take our Sookie out" her father said, eyeing me with a nasty gaze.

"Well for goodness sakes, Corbett. Don't let him stand out there all night. At least invite … what's your name?" the woman said, scolding her husband.

"Eric ma'am. Eric Northman" I said, trying to sound respectful, even though I was practically shitting myself at the very thoughts of being alone with Sookie's parents whenever she wasn't there.

"Come on in, Eric. We don't bite" the woman said, and then lead me into the kitchen, where I could see that she was in the middle of doing the dishes.

"Just ignore the mess, Eric. I was in the middle of finishing these off whenever you arrived" she said, placing the dish cloth that she had been holding beside the sink, and taking a seat at the other side of the table. Corbett came in then shortly afterwards, and sat down directly opposite to me.

He began to take a sip out of a cup of tea, all the while still casting me the evil eye. But then I could understand just why that he was doing that since I was after all coming to take their only daughter out on a date.

I can't imagine that I would be too impressed if I was in his shoes.

"So … what are you and Sookie planning to do on your date tonight?" Sookie's mother asked.

"Umm … we decided yesterday that we were going to go and see a film in the cinema and then after that just get something to eat" I answered.

"Ah right. Have you decided what it is that you are going to see?" she asked.

"Sookie said that there was a film that she wanted to see, and it was having its last showing tonight. I don't know what it is, but I made her promise that it wasn't a girly film" I said, to which her mother laughed and then Sookie came back down into the kitchen.

"Are you ready to go, Eric?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said, standing up from my seat.

"Don't forget you need to be back here before 10.00 and that there is to be nothing fancy going on between you. Make sure that you both keep your hands to yourself. Do I make myself clear?" Corbett suddenly spoke up, and I noticed that Sookie just rolled her eyes at her father.

"Of course not, Mr. Stackhouse. I will make sure that Sookie is back here before 10.00" I said. "But I cannot promise you that I will be able to keep my hands … or my mouth to myself. Sookie is far too beautiful a woman for me to be able to promise that"

"Aww …" Sookie's mum said, but then was cut off.

"You will keep your hands to yourself, boy" Corbett said, and I could practically see him swelling up like a frog in front of me.

"Grow up, Corbett" Sookie's mum chided, before we bid our goodbyes, and made our way outside, with Sookie walking one step in front of me.

I took the time that it took us to go from the house to the car, to notice that Sookie had put on a pair of tight skinny ripped jeans, a pair of Converse, a floral tank top and a cardigan on top of that. Her phone was also tucked safely into the back pocket of her jeans.

"You got a Corvette?" she asked, upon seeing that I had indeed brought my 1979 Limited Edition Cherry Red Corvette with me.

"Yeah. I don't always drive the bike you know" I said.

"I didn't know that you had a car" she remarked, sounding surprised at that. But then the more that I thought about it, I realised that she would have only seen me with the bike.

"Well, now you do" I said.

"Yes. Now I do" she said, and then climbed into the far side of the car as I got into the driver's side, before setting off.

On the journey to Shreveport, we talked about just about everything under the sun – movies, books, our likes, dislikes, favourite school subjects, how many siblings we had, when our birthdays were – hers was 28th July and even what foods that we liked, and what we didn't.

"So … you still haven't told me what film it was that we are going to be seeing tonight?" I asked, whenever I had parked the Corvette in the car park of the Shreveport cinema.

**So … review to give me your thoughts on what you think is going to be happening next … and if anyone has any movies that they think Eric and Sookie should go and see, let me know because I have no clue about what to send them to see!**


	12. Chapter 12

**And here we finally have their trip into the cinema! **

**Also, no harm came to any twilight fans during the production of this chapter. You will all understand when you get to the end of the chapter. **

**Since my internet has buggered up again, I will be also uploading a brand new one-shot, a new chapter of Cheating With Him and a new chapter of Seven Drunken Nights since I am posting this from tech.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

Sookie just grinned at me wildly before answering "you will just have to wait and see won't you cowboy?"

"I guess that I am just going to have to wait" I said, getting the feeling that Sookie was just toying with me.

"Yup. You are" she said.

"Are you ready to go then?" I asked

"Yep" she said, and then we both climbed out of the car, and then walked in towards the film house.

"Ugh. Please tell me that you haven't decided to go and see the twilight saga: breaking dawn part 2" I groaned, while internally praying that it wasn't what she had chosen.

"Perhaps" she replied, giving me a cheesy grin, as we came to the head of the ticket queue.

"Can I have a ticket for the Hangover Part II please?" she asked, pulling out her purse.

"Make that two" I said, and then I paid for both of our tickets before she got the chance to.

"Eric! Let me pay … I have my own money here" she chastised me.

"Sookie, you can pay for our dinner later on" I replied, all the while knowing very well that she wouldn't need to pay for our dinner, but that was part of the little surprise that I had planned for her later on in the evening.

"Fine" she said, as she narrowed her eyes in front of me, and we then made our way over to the concession stand, where we bought a cup of coke, and a bucket of sweet flavoured popcorn that we had intended to share between us. And since I didn't want to cause any further fights, we split the bill for the food.

After that, we made our way into the screen, and choose a seat about half way down the theatre. Of course, as soon as we sat down – with Sookie sitting to my right, I put my arm over the top of her chair, and almost as if it were on instinct, she laid her head down onto my chest - well, it was more like on my shoulder, but you get the drift – while she was also keeping a tight hold of the bucket of popcorn that we both began munching out of.

We sat quietly through the film – we had just about made it in on time, so the adverts began to play pretty soon after we arrived, followed by the trailers and then eventually the film. And all that I say is that the film itself was amazing!

But it was only made ten … no one hundred times better by the fact that I was holding the most incredible woman on the planet in my arms, although eventually, all good things must come to an end, and we did have to get up from our seats after the movie ended.

However, that didn't mean that I had to let go of Sookie's hand right?

Luckily, she seemed to feel the same way, and eagerly held out her own hand for mine while holding her empty cup and the now empty popcorn bucket in her other hand.

"So what did you think of the movie?" she asked, after we had dumped the rubbish into the bin.

"It was amazing" I answered, with a grin on my face.

"It was … I loved the first one, so I figured that this one couldn't be rubbish. Alan was my favourite though" she replied.

"He was hilarious but I think that I liked Phil the best" I admitted.

"Bradley Cooper is hot" she said.

"Who?" I asked, while feeling more than slightly jealous. Sookie was mine!

"Bradley Cooper. The guy who plays Phil in the films" she said.

"Ah right. I think that I prefer the pot smoking monkey now" I said.

"Just because I said that I thought that Bradley Cooper was hot?" she smirked.

"Yep. You are mine, and I reserve the right to say that I hate any other dude that you say is hot" I said.

"Good. Because I think that it is so fucking sexy" she said, turning around any putting her arms around my neck, even though we were standing right in the middle of a car park. I slid my arms around her waist, while we looked at each other straight in the eyes.

"I am glad that you think so … my lover" I said, and then realised what I had just said. Of course Sookie caught on right away what I had said.

"Your lover?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep" I said. Go big or go home, right?

"And do I get any sort of a say in this decision of yours?" she asked, teasingly.

"Nope" I replied, before lowering my lips to hers for the first time.

Her lips tasted soft and sweet, not unlike what I had expected what they would taste like, but it was still a sweet, pleasant little surprise for me.

But then we were interrupted. By Bill fucking Compton of all people.

"I take it that the first date is going well then?" he asked, coming to a stop right in front of the two of us.

"Very well, Bill" I answered, trying not to convey the annoyance that I was feeling at his interruption, since I didn't think that it would go down too well with Sookie if I was to punch his lights out.

However, on the other hand, Sookie was too busy burying her head in my chest, so that her ear was directly over my heart and I got the feeling that – even though I couldn't see her – that she was giving Mr. Compton one hell of a dirty look.

**So … what do you think? Review to give me your thoughts …**


	13. Chapter 13

**And here is the next instalment of God Love Her … **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

SPOV

"Was there anything else that you wanted, Bill?" I asked the intruder, feeling that he really should just fuck off and leave Eric and I alone to get on with our date.

Unfortunately, it didn't seem that that was going to be happening any time soon.

"Perhaps that I could join you?" he asked, sounding rather hopeful.

"No. I don't want to share Eric" I said, and then inclined my head up towards the very man in question, who quickly gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Will we head on over to get our food, Eric?" I asked, whenever the kiss broke still looking at him in the eyes.

EPOV

"Of course, lover. But I do have a little surprise for you before we do that" I said, and then after giving her one final kiss on the lips – as well as effectively ignoring Bill – we climbed back into the Corvette.

"You have a surprise for me?" Sookie questioned, sounding rather shocked.

"Yeah" I replied, and then started up the car.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It is called a surprise for a reason, my lover" I grinned and then sped off through the streets of Shreveport until we came to a secluded park that wasn't too far away from Bon Temps.

"This is the surprise?" she asked as I parked the car sounding a little confused.

"Yeah" I said. "Come on … let's go".

Once we were out of the car, I immediately took a hold of one of Sookie's small hands and guided her as we walked through the dark park, until we came to a blanket and picnic basket that I had Pam lay out for me earlier. It had cost me about $90 dollars for a new pair of shoes for her, but it was more than definitely worth it if it would make my Sookie smile.

I also noticed that she had included a little camping lamp that would allow Sookie and I to be able to see each other as we ate.

"Surprise, my lover" I whispered to her giving her a small kiss on the forehead before pulling her down to the blanket beside me.

"You planned all of this?" she asked me, sounding well and truly surprised as I opened up the picnic box and pulled out some matches to light up the camping lamp with. I then poked around in the basket a little more before I pulled out two KFC chicken fillet burgers – that were still warm, and a couple of bottles of coke.

"I hope that you are hungry, my lover" I said, waving them almost dramatically at her.

"How on earth did you manage to pull all of this off?" she asked, taking one of the burgers off of me.

"I may have bribed my sister" I admitted.

"Ah right. And what did you manage to bribe her with?" Sookie questioned.

"New shoes" I answered, and then we tucked into our very late dinner, while it was still warm, before just sitting on the blanket our two selves, just trying to get to know each other that little bit more.

However, before I knew it it was time before the two of us to head home. After, all I didn't think that it would go down too well with the minister if I was to keep his daughter out all night. Plus, we did technically have school in the morning.

Not that it mattered to me, but still.

"We should be heading home, lover" I said, whispering down into her ear softly, since Sookie was sitting in front of me, in between my legs, and I had my arms wrapped around her waist. She had also put her hands on top of mine.

"I know, but I really am much too comfortable just lying here" she admitted, with a soft sigh.

"As am I, Sookie" I said, before the two of us – all be it reluctantly – got up from our seats on the blanket. We walked back to the Corvette hand in hand, and soon I was pulling up into Sookie's driveway.

I parked the car just in front of the house, and observed that it was all in complete darkness.

"I guess that I should be heading in, before they come looking for me" she said, with a small laugh and then gave me a quick kiss on the side of the mouth.

"Let me walk you up to the house, lover" I said

"Okay then" she replied, and then we both got out of the car. I grabbed her hand as soon as she made it around to my side of the car, but stood on the ground whenever she stepped up onto the front porch of the house. Sookie immediately turned around to face me.

"Come here" I said, and then she did, wrapping her arms around my neck. I then wrapped my own on her back, keeping her close to me.

"And just what should I do now?" she asked, grinning at me.

"I think you should kiss me" I replied, with a completely straight face.

"I think so too" she replied, her smile only growing all the more wider.

"And then do it, lover" I said, but before I could say anything else I quickly captured my lips with hers, and then we slowly slid our tongues into one another's mouths.

However, a few moments later we were interrupted by the sound of the light switching on behind us, and then the glare of it coming through the window panes on the front door, effectively ending our little snog session.

"I guess that I really should be going in now before they come out to look for me" Sookie said, with a reluctant sigh.

"I guess that you are right … can I see you tomorrow?" I said, hopefully.

"Sure. How about you give me a ride to school?" she suggested.

"I would be honoured, lover" I said, just as Sookie's mum came out of the house in her nightdress.

"I think that it is about time that you came inside, Sookie. You do have school in the morning. As do you, Mr. Northman" she said, before folding her arms across her chest.

"I guess that is my cue to leave" I whispered directly into Sookie's ear, causing her to laugh.

"I wish it wasn't" she said.

"Me too, lover" I said, and then after giving her one final kiss on the mouth, I made my way back home.

**So … what do we think? Review to let me know you think. Also, the next chapter will involve a little bit of a time jump, so we can get on a little further on plot for this story. And what did we all think of the longer chapter too? **


	14. Chapter 14

**And so, as promised there is a bit of time jump here in this chapter, and by the time that you reach the end of the chapter you all will be able to understand why I needed to include the time jump. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

_Five and a half months later …. _

SPOV

"Sookie … you need to get up, it is time for you to go to school" I heard mum shout up the stairs at me, and it awakened me from my peaceful, restful slumber.

And I wasn't the most impressed about it.

But, I can't say that I was angry for long, because almost as soon as I had woken up, I had to all but run into the bathroom in order to puke up – the very few – contents of my stomach.

"Eww … gross" Jason announced, whenever he had just simply barged on into the bathroom and spotted me sitting on the floor, as I continued to pray to the porcelain god.

However, instead of removing himself from the room, he simply walked over to the sink and began to brush his teeth.

Thanks a bunch, Jason. I thought to myself rather sarcastically – although anyone would forgive me, considering the current predicament.

"Thank you very much for all of your help, Jason" I muttered to him, whenever I was able to pull myself away from the toilet and up to the sink where I pulled down my toothbrush and some toothpaste out of the cabinet.

"No problem, Sookie. If you need me again just shout. I am always happy to help" he answered – rather cheerfully, I might add, before vacating the bathroom, in order to – I presumed – go back to his bedroom.

Fucking moron, I thought to myself before crawling back into my own room and into my own bed again, where I felt so much safer.

Right now, I just wanted to curl up and go back to sleep.

And it would be so much better if Eric was lying all curled up beside me, like what he did whenever I puked my guts up two days ago, and since my parents had been out at the time, Eric had come over to the house and helped me to get all cleaned up before cuddling me for at least another hour – perhaps even nearly two, before mum and dad did come home.

And then they just couldn't wait to get Eric out, since apparently it isn't something that minister's daughters should do, to have their boyfriend's over while the parents are out.

Jesus fucking Christ …. It would be a real fucking travesty if the neighbours saw something like a man entering the house to see the preacher's daughter while said preacher and his wife were out wouldn't it?

I must have dozed off back to sleep, because the next thing that I knew, mum was standing in my room, all but jerking me awake, and I slowly and unsurely opened up my eyes to see that she was standing in front of me not looking terribly impressed.

"Why are you still lying in your bed, Sookie? Didn't I already shout up the stairs to get you up for school. That kid will be here any time now to take you to school" she said, impatiently. "And I will not be having any daughter of mine being late … for anything"

"Can't you at least call Eric by his name … he hasn't done anything to you, mother. And what happened to the motto treat others as you would have yourself treated? Aren't Christian's supposed to take that to heart?" I said, feeling rather defensive of my boyfriend. After all, as I had already said Eric had done nothing to her, except be a model boyfriend towards me, and part of that had been picking me up every day for school.

It was something that he had done ever since the morning after our first date, and it was something that I found to be incredibly sweet.

Although, the more that I thought about it, the more I realised that that was why she didn't like him, since I figured that she had just been waiting on him making a mistake big enough for me to bin him.

However, in five and a half months he hadn't made one single mistake, and in fact over that time, the two of us had only become closer to the point of where we had said I love you after being together for four months, and we had also began having sex about two or three weeks after we had first told each other that we were in love.

But just then – before either of us was able to say anything else – the doorbell rang, effectively announcing Eric's presence at the house.

"See, Sookie. You need to hurry up and get dressed, he is here. I am not going to take no for an answer" mum said, before taking two steps towards my bedroom door.

"Mum, I am not going in today. I don't feel so good" I replied.

"Sookie. This is the fourth time in two weeks that you have said that you were ill, and you have already been off for those last three days. You are not going to be getting another day off school. Imagine what the congregation will think if they heard all about your skiving school antics. Now get up" she said.

"Mum, go easy on her. I just saw her puking her guts up in the toilet this morning. She is not lying." Jason said, appearing at the door.

"Fine. Only today, Sookie. No matter how you are feeling tomorrow, you will be going to school" mum said.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, mother" I said to her before flopping down back into the bed.

"Just deal with the kid" mum replied, pursing her lips at me.

"Can you tell him to come on up?" I asked her.

"No" she replied.

"I will, Sookie" Jason interrupted from the doorway.

"Don't you dare, Jason Stackhouse" mum threatened him.

"I do dare" Jason replied, before waltzing down the stairs. He was also whistling as he walked, a very happy tune.

**So … what do we think? Review to give me your thoughts … **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

I listened as Jason made his way down the stairs – through the thump sound that each of his steps had made on the staircase. He then proceeded to open the front door, and told Eric that I was still in bed, and – much to my mother's dismay, that he should just ignore whatever it is that my mother tells him and go on in.

"Is she alright? Is there something wrong?" Eric asked my brother, and I could hear that is voice was completely and totally filled up with concern.

My boy was concerned for me.

Makes a change from everybody else in this bloody house, I thought to myself sarcastically.

I then heard Eric's make his way in through the house, up the stairs, along the landing area and then he magically appeared at my bedroom door.

"Sookie will be ready in a few moments, Eric. You go on downstairs to the kitchen, my daughter will be down in a few moments" mum said, folding her arms across her chest and talking to my boyfriend like I wasn't lying in the bed right beside her and able to hear each and every word that came out of her mouth.

"I am here, you know mum" I said, peeking out from in below my covers.

"And come on in, Eric" I added to Eric.

"Of course, my lover" he said, walking into the room – and by passing my mother on the way – before sitting down at the other end of my bed. I then slowly hoisted myself up so that I was in a sitting position, and readjusted the pillow so that I wasn't leaning against the hard headboard.

If I wanted to lean up against something hard, I could always move Eric up beside me.

"Sookie … get up. You are going to school today, whether you like it or not. Mr. Northman, I believe that I told you to go downstairs into the kitchen" mum continued.

"Yes, you did ma'am. But I would much rather stay up here with my girlfriend, so I think that is where I am going to stay" Eric replied, looking at my mother straight in the eyes¸ who simply sighed, as if she were ingesting rather a lot of air, and had been about to say something else whenever I quickly jumped out of bed and all but ran into the bathroom once again to begin my second prayer of the morning so far to the porcelain god.

Eric appeared a few moments later, and held my hair out of the way, while I continued to puke up – my now empty – stomach, as well as rubbing my back with his other hand.

"I don't think that you will be going into school today, lover" Eric remarked whenever I was able to pull my head up a few minutes later.

"No. I am not going in today" I replied, standing up and going over to the sink to clean my teeth for the second time today.

"Come on, honey. Let me get you back into your bed" Eric said, and then scooped me up into his arms, bridal style, taking me back into bed, and the tucking me underneath the covers. He then proceeded to climb up into the bed beside me, and wrap his arm around my shoulders. I wrapped both of mine on to his stomach, and his other arm moved around my waist.

"You need to go on to school, baby. You are going to be late if you don't. I will be fine here" I said, about fifteen minutes later, when neither of us had moved at all.

"Lover, you must be stupid as well as sick if you think that you are staying at home ill without me" Eric replied, looking down at me as if he really did think that I was stupid.

"Eric you need to go to school. And anyways, I don't want you catching whatever bug it is that I have somehow managed to get from somewhere" I said.

"Lover, I don't care. I am staying" Eric replied, refusing to move whatsoever.

"Eric … don't be stupid. You can come over after school. I don't want your mum mad at me as well as my own" I said, and placed a gentle kiss on his chest.

"Fine, lover. But I am going to phone you at break and lunch and as soon as school is done, I am coming over here" Eric said.

I laughed a little. It was nice for someone to want to be near me for a change.

"Okay. But you need to go" I said, and all but pushed him out of the bed. Fortunately for me, he did co-operate and get up.

"I need a kiss first" he said, and then leaned back down onto the bed to give me a deep kiss on the mouth, that could have very easily led into more, but since we were so time limited it didn't, and stopped after a few moments.

"I will see you later on, my lover" Eric whispered softly to me after pulling back, as he rubbed my nose playfully with his own, causing me to laugh and him to grin. My arms were still wrapped around his neck, and his were around my waist, but he left a few moments later after we had swapped one final 'I love you' each, and he repeated his promise to phone me at every chance that he had.

Jason also appeared into my room and asked Eric if he could beg a lift from him since for some reason his truck wouldn't start, and with Eric being the amazing guy he was, he agreed.

I spent the rest of the day in bed – much to my mother's displeasure, while surprisingly my father didn't have very much to say about it – and by the time that Eric and my brother returned – I was home alone since my parents were out at church for some reason or other.

Probably the little kid's club or something.

**So … what do we think? Review to give me your thoughts … **


	16. Chapter 16

**And now, everyone. We do finally get to find out what it was that Eric was carrying with him in the little brown paper bag. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

**I will be seeing you all at the bottom! **

SPOV

"Hey, baby" I said to Eric whenever he appeared into my bedroom a few moments after the front door opened and he and my brother had come in. I noticed distractedly that he had also brought a little brown paper bag with him, which he set carefully down onto the bed.

"Hello, my lover. How have you been today?" he asked, also sitting himself down beside the bag, and I pulled myself up into a sitting position once more.

"I have been surprisingly okay today, and I haven't been sick since the twice I was this morning" I said, taking a drink of the water that my mum had left in my room before leaving me alone to attend whatever it was that she had to attend.

"Good, I am very much glad to hear it my lover" Eric said, and then picked up the bag once more, beginning to stare at for a few seconds – while we sat in complete and total silence – before I could almost see him come to a resolve in his mind.

I wondered just what it was that was in the bag that could make him think so hard about the contents.

I decided that it would be best just to come straight out and ask him.

"What is in the bag that was making you think so hard about it?" I asked him, causing him to look at me carefully before picking up the bag from the bed, and he opened it to reveal that the contents were a pregnancy test.

"Umm … why have you got a pregnancy test?" I asked, sounding just as confused as I was curious.

"Well, I know you may just have a bug but you have been off of school quite a lot recently – four days in two weeks – and you remember when we had sex about a month ago, and the condom broke?" he said, sounding more than nervous.

"Yeah, I remember. But do you remember that we went down to the clinic and got a morning after pill?" I questioned, keeping my voice low so that Jason wouldn't overhear.

That, quite frankly would be all that I needed right now.

"Yeah. We did. And, I know it is a long shot, but just in case lover" Eric defended.

"Yeah. I guess it is worth finding out, but just for the record. I think that you are wrong, Eric. It is just some bug that I have managed to contract from somewhere, and I will be right as rain in a couple of days. You don't have anything to worry about , except for perhaps getting a hold of this mysterious bug" I said, leaning over the bed and picking up the box that contained the test.

"Aha, lover. If you say so, but I would really rather find out now than in three months" he said.

"I'll be back in a minute, honey just after I go pee on the stick" I replied, ignoring his previous statement, and giving him a peck of a kiss on the lips as I got up out of the bed, and walked into the bathroom. "You stay here"

I then walked carefully into the bathroom, and shakily opened up the box, after I realised that my period was due about a week and a half ago, but it still showed absolutely no signs of showing.

Shit.

It was looking more and more likely that Eric was right, and I was pregnant.

And then I began to wonder what would happen if I was pregnant, and my parents found out? What would Eric do? Would he stay with me? Or would he cut his losses and run? What about then? What would I do? What about the baby? Would we have a boy or a girl?

However, I was soon interrupted by a knock on the door and then Eric came in.

"Are you alright, lover. You have been in here for over fifteen minutes now" he asked, closing the door behind him.

"Yeah. I have just realised that my period is late. I should have had it about ten days ago, and it still hasn't arrived yet" I admitted, softly.

"Lover, now that test is more important than anything than ever before. But, don't worry. We will get through it. No matter what happens" Eric soothed, wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too, now pee woman!" he replied, with a grin.

"Well then go away and I will be out in a moment" I answered, now quickly opening up the pregnancy test, and after a few moments I had read the instructions and successfully managed to pee on the stick.

"How long do we have to wait?" Eric asked, as I settled myself back down onto my bed, opposite my boyfriend with the test in between us.

"Just three minutes" I replied, and then we fell into silence for a few precious moments.

"Come here, lover" Eric said, looking up from the test to my eyes, and then holding his arms out to me. I eagerly climbed over the bed to his lap, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he put is tightly around my waist.

"I just want to say to you here that no matter what the results are, lover, that we are both in this together, and I will be completely here for you one hundred percent. All the way" Eric said, looking at me straight in the eyes.

I just nodded at him, before leaning my forehead against his chin.

**So … what did we think? Anybody think that they know the results of the test? Review to give me your thoughts … I eagerly await all of the responses. **


	17. Chapter 17

**And here is the next installment for all of you ... **

**Also, I think from now on, I am going to try to post two chapters of this a day, since I would like to get it all written and posted before I go on holidays this summer! Let me know if you object ...**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

SPOV

It was the longest three minutes of my entire life, and when they were eventually over, i picked up the test off of the bed with now extremely shaky hands.

"What does it say, my lover?" Eric asked me softly.

I looked at the test blankly for a few seconds before i handed it over to my boyfriend.

"I am pregnant" i said, as he took it from me, and he didn't say anything until he had seen it for himself on the little screen of the test.

"We are indeed pregnant, my lover" Eric said, and I tried to move off of his lap but he wasn't having any of that at all, and grabbed me tightly, refusing to let me move anywhere.

"Where in the hell do you think that you are going?" he questioned sternly.

"Well you are hardly going to want to stay with me now that I am pregnant, after all being saddled to me for at least the next eighteen years could hardly be what you want" i said, all of my fears and feelings just coming straight out, and this time I actually did climb off of his lap.

"Lover, despite what you might think, I am not going to go anywhere. This baby is just as much mine as it is yours, and you are my lover. We are in this together, and I will be there for you and the baby each and every step of the way" Eric said, gathering me up into his lap once again.

"Do you understand me, lover. I will not ever abandon you, no matter how tough that things get" he finished.

"For real?" I asked, almost disbelieving him.

"Always, lover" he replied, and then he bent his head down to give me a kiss, which I eagerly responded to.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him softly whenever the kiss broke off a few moments later.

"Lover ... I dont want you to get angry with me here, but I want to keep the baby" Eric replied, and I breathed out a sigh of relief that I didn't know that I was holding in.

"Eric, no matter what happens between us, there would be no way in hell that I would either be aborting this baby or giving him away. I would not be able to live with myself if I did that" I admitted.

"And I would not expect you to either, Sookie. Especially whenever I would not be able to live with myself either if I even asked you to abort the baby or to give the child up for adoption" Eric answered.

"We should probably tell our parents ourselves, the last thing that we need is for them to find out from someone else. Besides, you know what my parents are like with being concerned about what everybody else thinks" I said with a slight eye roll at the end of my sentence.

"Yes, lover. I do know exactly what your parents are like, and they do place a great importance on what everybody else thinks of them and how they are being percieved by not only by the rest of the congregation but also by every single other person in the town. And I do agree with you, Sookie that we should be the ones to tell our parents. It will sound so much better if it comes out of our mouths instead of Mrs. Fortenberry's. Also, I think that we should both be there whenever we tell them" Eric replied.

I nodded softly. "We are in this together" I said, and then placed a sweet, soft kiss on his lips.

"Yes, my lover. We are in this together until the very end" he replied, and then leaned his forehead against my own, as we stared deeply into each others eyes.

"You two are in what together?" Jason asked as he ever so kindly walked on in on the two of us. I also noticed that not only was he not fazed at all by the fact that I was sitting on my boyfriend's lap, but he was also eating a rather nice looking, if I do say so myself, slice of toast.

I cast a wide eyed glance at Eric, who just simply gave me a small smile in return.

"It is up to you, Sookie. But i think that we should just come straight out and tell him. And he is only going to find out anyway" Eric reasoned.

"Find out what anyways? You haven't got cancer or something?" Jason asked, now sounding completely intrigued at what we could possibly have to tell him that was being so hushed up.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked him, using a deadly serious tone so that he would know that I wasn't messing about. I also ignored his question about me having cancer or some other serious, deadly disease.

Jason nodded slowly, as if he had to think about his next words. "I can" he confirmed.

"Jason, you cannot tell anyone, do you hear me. If anyone is going to find out, it has to come from Eric and me. I mean it" I said, seriously.

"Yes, sister. Just calm down and tell me" Jason said.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Eric asked him.

"I handle you being up in my sisters room all alone when the parents are out and there is never a word said about it" Jason pointed out.

"But you know as well as I do that that is because I would kick your ass into the middle of next week if you ever did such a thing. Plus, I already have about a shit tonne of stuff that I would tell them about you" I answered.

"True, now what is this great big secret?" he asked.

"You won't give up will you?" Eric questioned.

"Nope. Now tell me" Jason said.

"Jason ... I am pregnant" I said, and then waited for the reaction.

**So ... what do we think? And now Jason knows! Review to give me your thoughts ...**


	18. Chapter 18

**So … I figure that there aren't too many people disappointed by the previous chapter so here I present the next one! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"What the fuck? Seriously?" Jason asked, sounding completely and totally gobsmacked, but I also thought from the tone of his voice that my brother didn't quite believe that I was telling him the truth.

"Yes, Jason. Why would you even think that I would lie to you about something like this?" I questioned, trying to keep my voice calm, even though I really was feeling anything but calm.

"Sorry … I am just more than a little overwhelmed" Jason admitted, and I raised an eyebrow at him, as he started to fan himself.

"And just how do you think that I feel right now?" I asked.

"So what are you two planning to do with the baby? Are you going to keep it?" he questioned whenever he had taken another moment to process the information.

"Yes, Jason. Sookie and I couldn't possibly imagine doing anything else with the child. We are planning on keeping it. No matter who puts pressure on us to either give the child away or to abort him" Eric replied, and then placed a soft kiss on my lips.

Jason nodded. "I may come across as stupid, but I really am not, Sookie. You need to do whatever you need to do, and as long as it is not insane, I will support you" he said.

"Thank you so much, Jason. I don't know how Eric and I are ever going to be able to repay you for this" I said, feeling that there were tears coming into my eyes.

"Just don't do anything stupid, Sookie" he replied.

"I will try not too" I said, and then gave my brother a hug, just as the front door opened up and I heard my parents come in through the front door of the house.

"Are you going to go on down now?" Jason questioned.

I just turned around to look at Eric, who shook his head. "Lover, I don't mean this in a cruel way, but I think that we should tell my parents first. They are more likely to take the news well than what your parents are" he said.

I sighed. "Yeah. There is no way in hell that my mum and dad are going to take this news well", and then I put my hand on top of my stomach and patted at it carefully.

"Well it is your decision" Jason said, and then slid out of the room as he finished off his last bite of toast.

"Yep. And now the next one is when are we going to tell your parents?" I asked.

"I think we should tell them as soon as we can … and most definitely before you start to show because then the cat will be out of the bag before we open it … or rather the baby will be out" Eric said.

"Good. How about we go tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah. That should be alright. Both mum and dad are finished from their work early tonight" Eric said, also nodding slightly.

"How should we proceed with this?" I questioned, feeling completely and totally unsure.

"Umm … how about you come over to the house for dinner tonight? I think mum said that we were having Chinese food?" Eric replied.

"Sure" I answered, just as mum came up into the room.

"What are you two doing up in here all alone?" she questioned, folding her arms across her chest and casting a look that could only be described as being an evil glare in our … well, Eric's direction.

"Just having a cuddle" I answered, and then I tightened my hold on Eric, in almost what could be considered to be an act of defiance on my part, since we both knew that Eric wasn't supposed to be in my bedroom, even if the door was alone.

In fact, according to my parents, he wasn't even supposed to be here if they were out.

However, instead of moving, Eric just tightened his own hold on me.

"I can see that, but Mr. Northman, you know that you aren't supposed to be here if neither Corbett or myself are in the house" mum said, and I almost rolled my eyes and told her where to stick her rules when Eric spoke up.

"With respect, Michele how was I supposed to know if neither you nor Corbett was in the house when I arrived. I didn't find out until I had already seen Sookie and she told me" he said.

How the fuck could he be so calm towards her? I was ready to throttle her. Literally.

But then I realised that I would be probably better to keep my mouth shut, considering the circumstances which we were currently in and the little (but not for long) fact that I was indeed pregnant.

With my boyfriend's baby.

A boyfriend that my parents did not like.

And take into account that they were more concerned about what others thought of them rather than how their children were.

This was surely to be one hell of a complete and total clusterfuck waiting to happen.

So, therefore I must keep my mouth shut. And keep on repeating that mantra in my head, until it actually comes true.

And maybe it would soon, if I was good and kept repeating it.

However, I was quickly pulled out my thoughts whenever my mother spoke once again.

"Sookie … what on earth is that little stick of a thing lying on the bed in front of you and your boyfriend here?" she questioned.

Well. Shit.

It looked like the game was up a hell of a lot sooner than what Eric and I would have liked.

I wondered how the hell that we were going to manage to pull ourselves out of this one unscathed.

"Sookie. Answer me whenever I speak to you!" mum asked again, this time sounding angrier.

**So … how do we think this is going to end? Review to give me your thoughts …**


	19. Chapter 19

**So … it doesn't look like mammy Stackhouse is too impressed with her daughter here … **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. I thought to myself, what in the absolute hell was I going to do now? How the hell was I going to be able to get myself, and Eric come to think of it, out of this one?

Not that I had ever really planned on hiding my pregnancy from my parents, I just would much prefer it if they didn't find out like this.

"Susannah Elizabeth Stackhouse you hand over whatever that is on the bed to me, now!" mum demanded.

And so with one terrified glance to Eric, who still had himself wrapped around me like a tree, I picked the positive pregnancy test up off the bed with shaky hands before handing it over to her.

"Why do you have a pregnancy test, Sookie?" mum asked, and I could hear the realisation setting in with her as she said each and every single word that was coming out of her mouth.

"Look at it, mum and then you will know the answer" I said, as softly and calmly as what I could manage, even though I really was completely and totally shitting myself on the inside, and I was sure that Eric was feeling the same way.

Mum then slowly cast a glance towards the test, and when she saw it, I could see her eyes widening and if I was not so scared, I would have said that her reaction was almost comical.

However, it was just not the situation to be funny, or one that anyone would be able to see the funny side of.

"Why are you giving me a positive pregnancy test, Sookie?" mum questioned.

"Mum, I am pregnant" I said, figuring that at this stage, it would probably just be better to come right on out and say it.

"Sookie, you better not be kidding me here. You know that the Good Lord does not like it whenever we tell lies" mum said, sternly but I could see that there was real anger flaring in behind her calm appearance.

"Sookie is not lying, Michelle" Eric said, speaking up.

Mum just nodded. "Have you two made the appointment yet?" she asked.

"No, we only just found out a few minutes ago" I said, feeling slightly suspicious. I had expected her to start screaming and yelling at me, instead of asking me if we had made an appointment to go and see the doctor.

Mum nodded again. "I will go down then and get out the phone book, as far as I know there's a really good clinic just down the road a few miles away", and then she turned around to leave the room, whenever the realisation dawned on me.

My very own mother was not talking about me going to see the doctor about being pregnant, she was talking about whether Eric and I had made the appointment to abort our baby. Almost instinctively, I put my hands protectively over the top of my stomach just at the same time that Eric did as if he too had come to the same epiphany.

"Michelle, although we have only found out less than an hour ago that we are going to be parents, Sookie and I have already decided that we want to keep the baby. There is no way in hell that we are going to abort him or her" Eric said, standing up to my mother.

"You are doing what? There is no way that you are going to keep this baby! And you will do as you are told, little madam. And right now that is to book an appointment with the abortion clinic and after that you will go to the appointment. Do you hear me" Michelle all but yelled at us.

"It is not your decision to make, Michelle but mine and Sookie's. And we have decided that we are going to keep the baby" Eric continued, while the tears just began to whell up in my eyes.

"Just think for one second, what the rest of town will think that their minister's daughter has gotten herself pregnant by the first punk kid that ever so much turned her head, even though he is nothing but bad news" mum continued.

"I know that you don't think so much of me, and the fact that my beautiful Sookie is pregnant probably doesn't help that opinion of me, but do not take it out on her." Eric growled, and even though he sounded as if he were calm, I was able to detect a hint of anger in his voice.

"Sookie, you need to abort the baby and then leave this kid for good" mum said, ignoring Eric's words and then turning her full attention back to me.

"Mum, I am going to do no such thing. I am going to stay with Eric and I am going to keep his baby" I said.

"Well then I see no other option than to ask you to pack up all of your belongings and remove them from the house as well as yourself. You are no longer welcome here anymore, and need I say that the same goes for you too, Mr. Northman. Do not come back here, or else I will be phoning the police and they will be able to remove you. Do I make myself clear?" Michelle said.

"Crystal. Mother" I said, with a huge dose of sarcasm.

"You are no daughter of mine, Sookie. You lost that right whenever you allowed him to stick whatever body part he wanted inside of you. I am going to the store, and by the time that I get back in an hour, I want the both of you out" mum said, and then walked away from us without any further words.

**So … what do we think? Review to give me all of your thoughts …**


	20. Chapter 20

**And so, as we all predicted, Mama Stackhouse really wasn't too impressed with her daughter at the end of the last chapter. **

**Here is the next instalment ... **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

As soon as my mother left the room, I immediately jumped up off of the bed, and pulled out a suitcase from underneath it. I then began to pull open drawers and just dump them into it, not really caring about what state any of them were inside of the case.

"Any other mother would want to look after and nurture and protect, especially at this time! But no. Instead, my mother decides that she should kick out her daughter after she refuses to abort her baby!" I all but growled at Eric, who just wisely kept silent and began to help me to pack up my things into a second suitcase that was also in below my bed.

We packed up my bedroom in complete and total silence, and were just finishing up the last few items whenever my brother came into the room once again.

"Sookie ... why are you packing everything up?" he asked, as if he had not heard any of the confrontation that happened between my mother and me just a few moments previously.

"Didn't you hear? My darling mother has decided that it is best for her to kick me out" I said, sarcastically.

"No, Sookie. I didn't hear, since I was sitting in my room with my headphones in. Where are you going to go?" he asked, sounding suspiciously calm.

"Well, as of this minute, I don't have any fucking clue" I said, as the realisation dawned on me.

"Sookie, we should head over to my parents now to see what they say, they should be home by now anyways, and then we can decide where you are going to stay" Eric said, definitely.

I just nodded, numbly, ready for this nightmare ready to be over.

"Sookie ... just phone me later whenever you find somewhere, and please know sis ... and you as well Eric, that just because mum wants nothing more to do with either of you that I want that too. You are still my baby sister and I am going to be an uncle." Jason said, and it was a surprisingly touching moment.

"I know, Jase. You are still my big brother." I said, and then glanced around the room. "How in the hell are we going to be able to fit everything from here into your car, Eric?" I asked.

"Sookie, don't worry about that. Just take those two suitcases and whenever I find out where you are staying, I will bring your car and the rest of your things over to you" Jason suggested.

"Thank you very much, Jason" I said.

"No problem, Sookie. I just wish that Mum had have been a hell of a lot more accepting of this pregnancy. It's not the baby's fault, and I am sure you two didn't do this on purpose" Jason said, being surprisingly mature.

I nodded. "No, this baby wasn't conceived on purpose" I replied, and then rubbed a hand across my stomach.

"Lover, we should probably just be heading off now since we won't want to be here whenever your mum comes back" Eric pointed out.

"Yeah. I think that it is probably time that we headed off as well" I said, with a slight sigh coming out of my mouth at the same time.

"I will see you later on, Sook?" Jason asked, with a little glimmer of hope in his voice.

"You bet" I said, and made to lift one of the now full suitcases off of the bed.

"Where do you think that you are going with that case, lover?" Eric asked, as he picked up the other one.

"Umm ... your car?" I said.

"Lover, let me carry it. It's too heavy for you and the last thing we need is for you to hurt yourself or the baby" Eric replied.

"I can carry it" I protested, but Eric just simply ignored me and lifted the case, and carried the both of them down to his car while Jason and I said our goodbyes, and even though I knew that I probably would not be going very far away, it felt like I was going to be going to the other end of the planet.

And even though my brother and I had never ever been especially close to one another, I found that I would miss him, just like I had absolutely no doubts whatsoever what he was going to miss having me close to him.

"Don't be a stranger to me, Sookie" Jason said whenever we had managed to make our way as far as the front door of the house. By this stage, Eric had also expertly packed my belongings into the boot of his car and was sitting in the driver's side.

"I won't. See you soon, Jason" I replied, and after giving my dear big brother another final hug, I joined my boyfriend in the car, and I was surprised to find that I had tears beginning to form around the edges of my eyes.

"Lover ..." Eric said, taking my face into the both of his hands.

"Eric, just please don't say anything, can you just drive?" I asked, whenever the tears began to fall silently over the edge of my eyes and down my face.

Eric continued to look deep into my eyes for a few seconds, but then he wiped the tears away from my face, gave me a sweet kiss on the lips and started up his car. We arrived at his parents about fifteen or so minutes later, after a virtually silent journey in which Eric had kept his hand on my thigh throughout, in a quiet gesture of support.

"Are you ready to go in?" he questioned whenever he had successfully parked.

**So ... what do we think? Review to give me your thoughts ...**


	21. Chapter 21

**And here we have the next little part for you all ...**

**Also, I have already posted ch22 on WP, and from now on the chapters will be posted a day before they come over here ... JSYK!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

I sighed. "Not really, but I suppose that I am going to have to be. Plus, both of your parents are staring at us out of the window".

And that part wasn't any kind of an exaggeration. Eric's mother was looking out of the kitchen window at us, and his father was trying to discreetly watch what we were doing directly out of the living room window.

"Well then, my lover. I think that we should give them something to stare at" Eric replied, with a sly grin and before I knew what was happening, he had gotten himself out of the car and had made his way around to my side of the car before opening up the passenger side door.

"My lady ..." he said, holding his hand out to me as well as doing a bit of a bow.

I couldn't help but laugh at him.

I then slid my hand into his and allowed him to pull me out of the car. However, instead of leading me up into the house, Eric – being the ever charming boyfriend that he is – closed the car door before pulling me up against it and laying one hell of a smacker on me.

My arms went straight around his neck and into his hair, as his own hands made their way to the side of my face once again. His tongue also forcefully made its way into my mouth in a desperate and carnal battle for dominance.

But then far, far too soon for my liking, the kiss came to an end whenever Eric pulled away for air. By this stage, my legs had also managed to wrap themselves tightly around his waist.

I had no idea how they had managed to get there, and whenever I realised just where exactly we were – outside in the driveway of his parent's house – my face went beetroot red with pure and utter embarrassment.

But, on the other hand I didn't make any efforts to untangle myself from Eric's arms or his tight grasp.

"Eric ... put me down! Your parents are watching!" I said, but Eric just laughed and rubbed his nose against my own.

"Lover ... you are my girl, and my parents are just being too nosey for your own good! Why on earth shouldn't I be allowed to kiss you?" he questioned, being completely and totally serious.

"You should kiss me, but whenever we are outside with both of your parents watching is just pure inappropriate!" I defended. I was sure that Helen and Godric wanted to see Eric and I making out just as much as we – I – wanted them to see us.

"Fine, then. Are you coming inside?" Eric questioned, as he placed me back down on to the ground.

"Yeah. It's not like I really have an awful lot of choice is it?" I retorted, somewhat sarcastically. Eric just ignored my sarcasm, and I was somewhat thankful, because an argument between the two of us was really all that either of us needed right now.

Especially whenever we were going to tell his parents that I was pregnant.

"Mum, dad ... I'm back" Eric called out as we opened up the back door to the Northman house.

"I can see that, son" Godric said, walking into the kitchen where his wife was peeling potatoes at the sink. "And I can see that you have brought Sookie here with you" he continued, and then nodded at me.

"Hi" I said, and then gave a timid wave with the hand that wasn't gripping Eric's as tightly as I could.

Godric just gave me a smirk that was the complete double of his son's, while Helen turned around to face the both of us.

"I take it that you are staying here for your dinner tonight, Sookie?" Helen asked.

"Yes, mum" Eric replied, before I got the chance to say anything.

"And what this rude boy is trying to say is that yes, I would like to stay for my dinner tonight if that is alright with you" I said.

"Of course it is, Sookie. You know that you are always welcome here, even if my son is being rude" Helen replied, with a smile on her face.

Yeah. I wasn't just so sure about how welcome that I was going to be whenever we eventually told them about the pregnancy, and that the only reason that I was pregnant was that the cling film which we had wrapped Eric in had split.

"So, dinner will be ready in about three quarters of an hour to an hour, you kids go on upstairs or into the living room and I will call on you when it's ready." Helen said.

"Isn't there anything that I can do to help you?" I questioned, figuring that she would probably be able to digest the news easier if I was firmly placed into her good books.

"Don't be silly, Sookie. Godric here will help me. You kids go have fun" Helen said.

"Actually, mum ... Sookie and I were wanting to talk to the two of you about something" Eric spoke up.

"Oh yeah? What is it that you were wanting to tell us?" Helen asked, putting the potato and knife down as well as wiping her wet hands along her trousers to dry them.

"You might want to sit down first, mum" Eric said.

"You as well, Godric. We want both of you to hear this together" I said, whenever I spotted Godric trying to leave the room.

"Okay" Godric answered, and the two of them sat down beside each other at the kitchen table.

Well, it was almost certainly now or never, I thought to myself as Eric and I took our places directly opposite his parents.

**So ... how do we think that the Northman parents are going to take the news? Review to give me your thoughts ...**


	22. Chapter 22

**And now here we have the big moment, in which Eric and Sookie manage to pluck up the courage to tell Eric's parents about the pregnancy ...**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

SPOV

"So ... come on, son. What is it that you wanted to tell us?" Godric asked, after a few moments of complete and total silence, as he took in the sight of the two of us sitting opposite him, with our hands clasped tightly together on top of the table.

"There's really no easy way to be able to tell you this, mum ... dad. And just before we begin you do have to know that it wasn't intentional, and I won't say that it was an accident because the whole situation shouldn't be described like that ..." Eric began.

"Just tell us, please and stop with all of this suspense" Helen interjected.

"I am pregnant" I interjected before anybody had the chance to be able to say anything else, and at the same time, preparing myself for what their reaction was going to be.

"And that is it?" Godric asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Awk! I am going to be a granny!" Helen said, and began to clap her hands in pure excitement.

Okay ... so that wasn't the reaction that I had been expecting.

"Yes, mum. You are going to be a granny" Eric said, and I felt him relax a hell of a lot more beside me.

"Well while you two women talk all about baby clothes and baking and shopping and whatever other shit it is that you two women like to talk about, I am going back in to the living room to watch the second half of my soccer match. Are you coming too, Eric?" Godric asked, standing up.

"Eric, you stay here. There's a few questions that I need to ask you, and plus we aren't finished having our little chat anyways" Helen answered for him.

"I think that I should probably stay here, dad. I don't want to be on the receiving end of mum's wrath" Eric said.

"Wise choice" Godric nodded, before going back into watch his football, and true enough a few moments later, I heard the sounds of the football match being on the television.

"So, if it's not too careful, how far along are you, Sookie?" Helen asked me.

"Just over a month now" I said, to which she just nodded.

"And how long have you known about the baby?" she questioned.

"Just about two hours now, mum" Eric replied.

"And I take it from that you two have decided that you are going to keep the baby?" she asked.

"Yeah. Neither of us would be able to live with ourselves if we aborted the child or gave him away for adoption" I said, and then softly stroked my thumb across the back of Eric's hand.

"And I should think not. There's no other way that we would have it. Do your parents know, Sookie?" Helen asked, still sounding suspiciously calm and excited.

"My mother does, and I assume by now that she has already told my father" I said, my tone becoming a little saddened as I remembered the events of earlier on this afternoon.

"Ah. And what did she say when you told her?" Helen continued.

"We didn't tell her ... she uh ..." I began but stuttered a little whenever it came to saying "pregnancy test".

"Michelle found the pregnancy test, and called us both out on it" Eric explained.

"And what happened then?" Helen asked, standing up to finish off putting the potatoes on.

"She asked me whether I had made an appointment with the doctors to abort the baby yet or not" I said, finding myself on the very verge of tears.

"Seriously?" Helen questioned, disbelievingly.

"Yep. My mother was more concerned about what everyone else in town would think of her and dad rather than what my own feelings were" I said.

"And I take it that you refused?" Helen continued.

"Yeah. I refused to abort our baby. She wasn't too impressed when I did that" I replied.

"And so to cut a really long story short, Michelle ended up kicking Sookie out and told her that if she ever came near the house again, she would call the police on her" Eric interrupted.

"You have to be joking me here, kids. Your mother kicked you out just because you got pregnant by your serious and loving boyfriend?" Helen asked, and I could hear that her temper was beginning to rise. Thankfully, her anger was directed at my mother and her behaviour and not me.

"Yeah. That is pretty much what happened" I said, with a fake smile plastered on my face.

"Just because that uptight bitch thinks that my only son is not good enough for her daughter, does not mean that she gets to act that way!" Helen said, almost in an outrage.

Yep. It was fair to say that my parents and Eric's parents didn't exactly get on, and as Helen had already said it was based on the fact that my parents didn't seem to think that Eric – who was the only young male Northman – was good enough for me, and they had had quite a few disagreements over it.

However, Eric's parents, me and Eric himself seemed to disagree with them.

And that had only added extra fuel to the fire, to the point where my parents would hardly even acknowledge Eric or his parents presence.

"Sookie, where are you going to stay tonight?" Helen questioned, when she had calmed down.

"I don't know. I guess that I will just have to find a motel somewhere" I shrugged.

"Don't talk shit, Sookie. You will stay here with Eric, Godric and myself" Helen said, definitely.

"I couldn't possibly put you out like that ..." I started.

"Nonsense. Eric, go out to the car and get Sookie's stuff please" Helen continued.

**So ... what do we think? Review to let me know what the thoughts are ... **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

SPOV

Eric just looked strangely at his mother for a few seconds, before shaking his head softly and following his mother's orders. Whenever Eric left the room to go back out to his car, I finally spoke up.

"Helen, I don't know how I am ever going to thank you for doing this. I honestly had absolutely no clue as to where I was going to stay tonight" I said, completely honestly. I hadn't expected her to take me in the way that she was.

"Nonsense, Sookie. You are Eric's girlfriend and pregnant with his child. It was the least that I could do, Sookie. You are going to make Godric and I grandparents, and since your mother decided to kick you out, it was the only logical thing to do" Helen said, and then continued to prepare dinner by putting the potatoes into the steamer and then onto the hob, which she switched onto a low heat, just as Eric reappeared into the kitchen with the two cases that we had brought out of my room with us.

"Eric go on ahead and take those two cases up to your room please" Helen said.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, and Eric must have been feeling exactly the same way. "You want Sookie to stay in my room?" he questioned.

"Do you want to stay in the spare room instead, Sookie? It's up to you" Helen replied.

"No, I want to stay with Eric in his room. But I am just more than a little shocked at you allowing me to stay in his room" I replied.

"Well, before whenever you stayed here the only reason why you weren't supposed to be in his room was so as to help to prevent you getting pregnant, so now that that point is completely and totally moot, I don't see any reason as to why you should not be staying together. Anyways, I assumed that you would want to keep him as close as you could over the next few months" Helen stated.

"Yeah. I really don't want to let him go anywhere" I said, and then Eric winked at me before lifting the cases once more and taking them up into his room.

"I was exactly the same way whenever I was pregnant with both Eric and Pam in that I just wanted to keep Godric as close as I possibly could to me" Helen answered, turning around to face me.

"Lover ... are you coming up?" Eric called from the top of the stairs. I presumed that he had already placed the cases down into his room.

"You had better head on, Sookie before you get summoned again" Helen joked.

"Yeah. And I meant what I said earlier about not knowing how I ever was going to repay you for taking me in like this" I said sincerely.

"Now hush, Sookie. You just focus on growing me one hell of a gorgeous grandbaby and all will be fine between me and you" Helen answered.

"I will" I laughed, before going upstairs to find Eric.

He was in his room, lying sprawled out across his bed, with his hands up behind his head and his legs crossed at the ankles whenever I walked in.

"And didn't I just tell you that everything was going to work out, lover?" Eric said.

"Yes, you did. But it isn't fair on your parents to have to take me in, Eric." I said, coming to sit down at the bottom of the bed, facing him.

"No, but then as mum says, if you just focus on growing her grandbaby, she will be happy. And dad is much too smart to argue with her" Eric shrugged.

I smiled a little at that, but then the effect was ruined slightly whenever I yawned.

"Are you tired, lover?" Eric asked.

"A little" I admitted.

"Come here then, we can sleep for a while before dinner is ready" Eric said, and unclasped his arms from behind his head and held them out to me.

"Okay" I said, and then crawled up into his arms, so that my head was lying on his chest, with my cheek directly against the soft fabric of his chest and my arm was just across his stomach. Eric then wrapped his arms around my waist, in an effort to keep me exactly where I was.

The both of us were asleep in no time at all.

EPOV

We must have slept for about an hour or so, because the next minute, mum came up the stairs to inform us that our dinner was ready, which was more than a little unusual since she usually just yelled at me from the bottom of the stairs to tell me that dinner was ready.

However, I was more than grateful at this very moment in time, since Sookie was still asleep. She must have been completely and totally worn out.

Poor thing.

"Eric, you need to come on down now and get your dinner. It is ready" mum said whenever she came in.

"Okay, just let me get untangled and I will be right down mum" I said, in a soft and low voice so that I wouldn't wake Sookie up.

"Okay" she said, and then left. Probably to go and tear dad away from the football that I could still hear playing downstairs.

I wished her all the best of luck with that, and then with a relucatant sigh, I untangled myself from Sookie's rather tight grasp, and then gave her a peck on the forehead before making my way downstairs to the kitchen for my dinner, and I was able to smell the peppered bacon chops, potatoes and vegetables from half way down the staircase.

Dinner smelled fucking amazing, and I was sure Sookie was going to enjoy it whenever she woke up later on.

**So ... what do we think? Review to give me your thoughts and opinions ...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

EPOV

"I don't see why dinner couldn't have waited until the match was over, Helen" I heard dad moan from the kitchen whenever I hit the bottom step of the staircase.

Oh the joys of family life.

"Because, Godric that bloody football match is going to be on the tv all night. And you know that you always watch the highlights show anyway" mum sighed, as she placed each of our three plates onto the table, plus another one for Sookie beside where I usually sat.

"I am going to put Sookie's dinner into the oven to keep it warm, mum if that is alright with you" I said, and then picked up Sookie's dinner as well as a few of the potatoes from the plate in the middle of the table and placed it into the oven to keep it warm.

"Okay, Eric. The oven should be warm enough anyway, so you won't need to switch it on. I take it from that that Sookie is still asleep?" mum questioned.

"Yeah. She was completely and totally exhausted, so I thought that I would let her sleep for a little while longer, and then she can get her dinner later on" I replied.

"It's no wonder that she is exhausted, after all that she has been through today" mum answered.

"And why can't I eat my dinner with Sookie later on tonight?" Dad questioned, and I winced knowing that he was about to get his head chewed off.

"You will eat whenever you are told to, Godric" mum answered. Why in the hell that my father hadn't learned his lesson in the past twenty years, I will never know. But then that was what I suspected had kept my parents still attracted to each other after all of this time – their ability to keep each other on their toes at all times.

During our dinner, we talked about a few general things, such as when the baby would be due – the end of June time, which was another eight months from now since it was coming up to Hallowe'en, how both of my parents had gotten on at work today, old Mrs. Fortenberry's new geranium bush, I repeated to dad about how Michelle found out about the pregnancy and finally what had happened as Sookie had gotten kitched out of her house by her own mother, and just as I was starting to pack the dirty dishes into the dishwasher (my parents had ever so kindly just evaporated into thin air whenever it came to doing the dishes. I also noticed that this was pretty much a regular occurrence in our house) Sookie appeared into the kitchen, and even though she had been asleep for a good hour and a half, she still looked as if she hadn't been asleep for about a week.

"Lover, did you have a good rest?" I asked, even though I already knew what her answer was going to be.

"No, I was resting alright until you got up and then I just kept on tossing and turning in the bed until I eventually gave up and came on downstairs" Sookie said.

"Ah. I should have stayed up in the bed with you then, Sookie" I said, with a slight wiggle of my eyebrows at the end of my sentence, which caused Sookie to laugh.

"Yep. Did I miss dinner?" Sookie answered, as she surveyed the kitchen.

"Yeah, but I put your plate into the oven for you so that you could have the chance to rest for a little while longer" I said, placing the last plate into the dishwasher before going to the oven and pulling out Sookie's food. I placed it onto the table, before pulling out some cutlery from the drawer and a glass from the cupboard.

"Is there anything in particular that you would like to have to drink with dinner, Sookie?" I questioned, placing the fork, knife and glass down in the appropriate places on the table.

"Umm ... do you have anything fizzy in the house?" she asked, sounding a little embarassed at the thought.

"I think there is a 2 litre bottle of fat coke out in the garage ..." I said.

"Fat coke?" Sookie asked, with a small smile on her face and a raised eyebrow. Aww ... shit. Had I just inadvertedly applied that Sookie was fat by asking to have some of the fizzy drink.

"Ummm ..." I said, for a lack of a better thing to say.

"Are you saying that I am fat, Eric?" she asked, just as dad appeared back in the kitchen for some unknown reason. He rarely came out of the living room whenever the football was on. I practically begged him for help out of this one with my eyes.

He just laughed. "No, son. You are on your own with this one", before going out to the garage. He returned a few moments later with the bottle of fat coke in question, after which he placed it onto the kitchen bench and pulled out a glass from the cupboard. He poured himself some before going back in to the living room.

It was then Sookie's turn to burst out laughing, and I turned to look at her in a confused way. What the fuck was going on here?

"Your face was a picture there, Eric!" she said, with a smile still on her face.

"I am very much glad that I can be of service to you, lover" I said, before pouring some of the fat coke out of the bottle into the glass for her.

"So you should be" she said, as she sat down and tucked into her dinner.

"Dinner is served, my lady" I said, mockingly holding my arms out in a theatrical bow before my girlfriend. Sookie just laughed before taking her first bite of meat, and then moaned whenever the taste hit her tongue.

If she kept that up, I was going to have a real hard time keeping myself in check.

**So ... thoughts? Review to give me your thoughts ...**


	25. Chapter 25

**And here we have the next chapter for you all …**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

EPOV

After Sookie eventually managed to eat all of her dinner without causing me to explode all over the kitchen ceiling, we quickly packed her dishes into the dishwasher, turned the machine on and then went into the living room where my parents were.

And typically, there were also arguing about what to put on the television.

"Godric, please for once in your life put something decent on the tv, and not that rubbish" mum said, and by rubbish I presumed that she meant the football, which was currently being shown on the screen.

"No, Helen. I am not switching channels from perfectly good football to your shitty soap operas" dad sniped back.

"Can't you at least go and locate another television. It's not like we are short of them in the house anyways" mum answered, and it was true. There had to be about four televisions in the house – there was one in the kitchen, one in the living room, one in my room and one in my parents room.

"Why can't you?" Dad replied.

"Because it is not polite to ask guests to move, and I am sure Sookie doesn't want to watch football either" mum snapped.

And I was sure that she didn't either, but I was interested in seeing what the final score was. However, I didn't want to be caught on the receiving end of my mother's wrath for that one.

"Fine, I will go somewhere else" Dad said, and with a grunt he got up off of his chair and went off in the direction of the kitchen.

"Have you booked an appointment with the doctor yet to get the pregnancy confirmed?" mum asked as soon as dad was well and truly out of the room.

"No, I haven't" Sookie replied, sounding thoughtful. "I guess I should probably go and do that shouldn't I?"

"Lover, you stay here with mum and I will go and phone for an appointment for you if you want" I suggested, mostly because I wanted to get the hell away from all of the baby talk that was sure to come out of my mother within the next few hours, days and months.

"Okay. Thank you" Sookie said, and I reached into my back pocket to pull out my phone and then went off to call the doctor.

SPOV

"He is taking all of these changes well isn't he?" Helen asked, pretty much as soon as her son walked out of the room.

"Yeah, much better than what I am to be honest" I said, with a weak smile.

"Sookie, don't worry about anything. You are surrounded by people who just want to help you and look after both you and the baby" Helen continued.

"I know, and I will never ever forget it" I promised her sincerely.

"Good. I should hope that you wouldn't" she laughed.

We continued to to talk about various little mundane things until Eric returned from making his phone call, to inform us that he had managed to get an appointment for the next day because there had been a cancellation at the clinic. However, that did mean that Eric and I would miss a day at school, but that didn't really matter since the baby was much more important to us right now than all that we would learn during one day at school. and even after that we still just chatted for a while until both Eric and I were starting to yawn once again, so we decided that we had just better go on up to bed, as we prepared ourselves for the doctor's appointment tomorrow.

"Would you like me to come in with you?" Helen asked both Eric and I the next morning whenever we were getting ready to leave.

"You can come with us mum, but you won't be seeing the baby on the ultrasound. That is just for Sookie and me today" Eric said, definitely.

"I know, I just thought that you might want me to drive you" she shrugged.

"No, it's alright mum. You head on to work" Eric said.

"We will show you the pictures whenever we come home later on, Helen" I said.

"I wouldn't miss it" she said, and then the three of us walked out of the house together and got into two separate cars, and since Godric had already gone off to work, Helen also locked up the house after us.

"Are you nervous, lover?" Eric asked as we sped off towards the local doctor's surgery/

"A little, I can't wait to see the baby on the ultrasound though" I admitted.

"Me neither, lover. And I still can't believe that I am going to be a dad" Eric said.

"I know … it's kinda scary that I am going to be a mother myself, but at the same time I can't wait for the baby to arrive" I said, and then rubbed my hand over my stomach almost subconsciously.

"Most definitely, Sookie" Eric agreed, and then we fell into silence until Eric had managed to park the car outside of the doctor's office.

"Are you ready to go in?" he asked.

"Yeah. But I am terrified though" I said.

"Me too" he replied, and after giving me a kiss we both got out of the car and walked hand in hand into the doctor's office.

"Hi, how can I help you today?" the female receptionist asked, her words directed completely and totally towards Eric. I also noticed that she really was trying her hardest to flirt with him.

"An appointment for 11.30 for my girlfriend, Sookie Stackhouse" Eric replied, effectively cutting her off right there and then.

"Yes, fine. Go right on through" she said, ending her speech with a glare that was aimed right at me.

"Thank you" I said as sweetly as I could have managed.

**So … what do we think? Review to let me know …**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

We had only been waiting in the room for about five minutes until my name was called.

"Let's go then" I said, with a small smile and Eric just nodded at me without saying anything, as well as giving me a slight squeeze on the hand in which he was currently holding.

"So, what can I do for you?" Doctor Ludwig asked whenever the two of us had sat down in her office, directly opposite her.

"Umm … I think that I may be pregnant" I said.

"And have you taken a test?" she replied.

"Yeah. It came back positive" I answered.

"Good. Now I am just going to ask you to take another test here so as to make sure, if that is alright with you" Ludwig continued.

"Of course" I replied.

"I assume that since you have already taken one of these, that you know how to use it?" she asked, pulling a pregnancy test out of the top drawer of her desk.

"Yeah" I said.

"The bathrooms are down the hall, take as long as you need" Dr. Ludwig said.

I gave her a weak smile, and then went off to do my business. Luckily, I hadn't been to the bathroom that morning since I figured that I would have to take another pregnancy test, and I returned in to the office a few moments later.

We sat in silence until the results came back on the test, and just as both Eric and I already knew, I was pregnant.

"Now, the test says here that you are indeed pregnant, Sookie and therefore I would like you to come down the hall here to take an ultrasound so that we can determine just how far along that you are and if the baby is developing as he or she should be at this stage" Ludwig said, standing up.

Eric and I followed her down the corridor into a smaller room that had a bed in it as well as the ultrasound machine already all set up.

"Okay, Sookie. You climb right on up into the bed for me please" Ludwig said, as she went to get herself all cleaned up and ready to do the examination.

"Sure" I said, almost on instinct but then I realised that I couldn't climb on up into the bed since the bed was too high up for my small legs.

"Here, lover" Eric spoke up as he lifted me up and gently placed me into the bed with ease.

"Thank you" I said, my face flushing slightly with embarrassment at the fact I couldn't even get myself up into the bed.

"You have got a real charmer here, Sookie" Ludwig teased us as she put on her gloves.

"He is" I said, and then Eric leaned down to give me a peck on the lips before sitting down on the chair that was off to the side of the room. However, he didn't let to go of my hand.

"Now this is gel is going to feel a little cold here, Sookie" the doctor teased as she pulled up the t-shit that I was wearing and squirted some clear gel onto it. Sure enough, she was right. It was so fucking freezing, but I quickly forgot the feeling whenever she put the scanner doofer thingie on me and the image of our baby soon appeared.

It was quite simply the most wonderful and amazing sight that I had ever seen in my life

"And there the baby is" Ludwig said, but I wasn't really focusing at all on her words since I was too awestruck by the sight that was before the three of us, and Eric was in exactly the same way.

We just couldn't simply take our eyes off of the baby in my stomach, the tiny little baby.

"Now, from what I can see it appears that you are just over one month pregnant so far, and from that I can give you a due date of New Years Day" Ludwig said.

"A New Years baby?" Eric asked, almost as if he were disbelieving what the doctor was saying.

"Yep" she replied, nodding her head slowly.

"Can you print us off some pictures of the ultrasound?" I asked, knowing that we had promised Helen that she would get to see them.

"Of course" Ludwig said, and proceeded to do just that, before answering any of the questions that Eric and I had about the baby, and making another appointment for us for the next month, whenever I would be eight weeks pregnant.

"Shit!" I said, whenever both Eric and I were in the car after leaving the doctor's surgery.

"What is it, lover?" Eric asked.

"I forgot to phone Jason last night and tell him that I was staying with your parents! He will probably be going out of his mind with worry!" I said, beginning to panick slightly.

"It will all be alright, Sookie. Call him now" Eric suggested.

"I can't, he will be in school" I said, and then Eric gave me a look that suggested he didn't quite agree with me, so I called him anyways and he agreed to bring over the rest of my things to Eric's parents tomorrow night, since he had to go to football practice tonight.

"Told you that he would answer, lover" Eric mocked, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Where was Pam last night?" I asked, whenever the realisation stuck me.

"She came in after we were in bed and mum sent her off to school this morning before we were up. She should be home tonight though" Eric replied.

"I think that we should tell Pam tonight then" I said, to which Eric nodded.

"Why don't I call Alcide and you can call Amelia as well to let them all know at once, since it will save us repeating all of the same information" Eric said.

**So … what do we think? Review to give me the thoughts …**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

"Good idea" she said

"I am always full of good ideas, lover?" I grinned, causing Sookie to also give out a huge big cheesy grin.

"Usually" she admitted.

"When do you want to meet with them?" I questioned, already pulling my phone out of my pocket so as to text Alcide.

"How about night after tomorrow for dinner at some fast food restaurant?" she suggested.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Subway but if you guys want to go somewhere else that is fine too" Sookie replied.

"And then if my girl wants Subway, it is Subway that we will have" I answered, before giving her a kiss on the cheek and sending a quick text off to Alcide, telling him to meet us at Subway tomorrow night, while Sookie did the same for Amelia, and even though Pam was my sister, she sent her a text as well.

"So ... what do you feel like doing now, my lover?" I questioned.

"Umm...can we just go back home and chill out?" Sookie replied.

"Sure we can, lover" I said, and started up the car. We arrived back home just a few moments later to find that Pam was at home, for some unknown reason.

"What are you doing here, Pammy?" I asked whenever Sookie and I walked in to the living room to find that my beloved sister was sitting watching television.

"And I guess that I could ask you exactly the same question, fucknuts" she replied, turning up the volume a little more. "Hi, Sookie" she said, as if she had only suddenly noticed that my girl was standing beside me.

"Hi, Pam" Sookie answered, giving her a little wave with the hand that wasn't tightly gripped into mine.

"Are you two here for some afternoon delight, because if you are I need to leave. The last thing that I want is for to hear my brother and best friend going at it. Again" Pam said, and then shivered.

As if she hadn't purposely tried to catch us out before.

Sookie then squeezed my hand tightly and whenever I turned my head around to see what she wanted, she mouthed 'tell her' at me. I gave her a slight nod.

"No. We are just coming back from the doctors" I said.

"You aren't dying are you?" Pam asked. "Because I so do not like wearing black, especially at this time of the year"

"No. Not yet" I said.

"And then why were you at the doctors?" Pam asked, confused.

"Because Sookie is pregnant" I replied.

"Seriously?" Pam asked, disbelieving me completely.

"Yes, Pam. The baby is due New Year's Day" Sookie said, casting one of her hands over her still flat stomach.

"I am going to be an aunt" Pam questioned now sounding slightly more ... ecstatic.

"Yes, you are" Sookie said, with the first natural smile that I have seen on her face since we found out that we were going to be parents yesterday evening.

"But that still doesn't explain why you are here?" Pam asked

"Sookie is staying here with me" I said.

"But why?" Pam said, clearly not catching on to what I was trying to tell her.

"I am staying here because when my darling mother found out that she was going to be a granny, her first response was to ask me if I had booked in an appointment for an abortion, and whenever I told her that we were going to keep the baby, she kicked me out" Sookie said, finishing of her sentence with a huge sigh.

"It seems that Michelle was just being as charming as a rabid dog" Pam said, and even though at the end of the day, it was Sookie's mother – my mother in law – that she was talking about, I couldn't help but crack a smile at that.

"Yes, she really was Pam" Sookie said.

"Ah right. And how did mum and dad take the news?" Pam asked, opening up a packet of crisps and beginning to munch on them. I suppose to her this was better than watching the Jeremy Kyle show, since my little sister really did have a love of drama, if nothing else.

"Dad didn't really seem to be all that worried, and mum is over the moon. She can't wait to be a granny" I said.

"Typical dad. I assume that he was more concerned about his football?" Pam questioned.

"Yep" I replied, knowing that dad's reaction was just what I had expected from him, and before any of us had the chance to say anything else, Sookie's phone beeped, alerting us to a text.

"Jason says that he is coming over this afternoon instead to leave in my clothes. And he also says that he has got something that he wants to tell me and you, Eric" she said.

I nodded.

"Are you hungry, lover?" I asked whenever I felt my own stomach growl.

"A little, you?" she replied.

"Starving" I replied. "Are you coming with so you can watch me raid the fridge"

"Sure" Sookie said, and then we headed off towards the kitchen.

"I am starving too, thank you very much for asking, Eric!" Pam shouted, as if she wasn't currently munching away on the junk food.

"I didn't" I shouted back, much to Sookie's pleasure, who just started laughing. "Do you think that that is funny, lover?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Absolutely hilarious" she grinned.

"I am very glad that I amuse you, lover" I replied, opening up the fridge to find a cheesy pizza in it.

"How about Pizza?" I asked, pulling it out.

"I would love some" she replied.

"Good. I'll put it on, you go on ahead into the living room" I said, closing the fridge and switching on the oven so it would pre-heat.

"Sure" she replied, and then walked in to the other room.

**So ... what do we think? Review to give me your thoughts ... **


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

The time passed very quickly between having our cheesy pizza for lunch and Jason arriving that afternoon, well. Late afternoon to be more exact, with a three more bin liners filled up, and a couple of boxes that were filled with my books and dvd's.

"Where shall I put these things?" he asked, whenever I opened up the back door to see that he was holding a bin bag in each hand and the rest of the stuff was in the boot of his car.

"Just take them on upstairs to my room, Jason" Eric said, walking out past me to pick up the two boxes that were in the car.

"You two are staying in the same room?" Jason questioned, sounding surprised.

"Yeah. Mum had said that the only reason we were kept apart before when she stayed over was to prevent pregnancy, and since that failed there was no real reason for her to keep us apart" Eric shrugged.

"Okay ... you first, since you at least have half a clue of where you are going" Jason said, and I watched as the two of them carried the bags and boxes up the stairs before going out to bring in the last bag myself, which was only about half full and extremely light for some strange reason, so I was able to manage it without any real problems.

"We can sort through all of that stuff later on, Sook..." Eric started, but then he realised that I had brought in the last bag. "lover, why are you carrying that? I could have done it for you ..." he started off.

"It's okay, it wasn't really that heavy and it was only half full anyways" I shrugged.

"Just be careful, lover. I am terrified of something happening to either you or the baby" Eric said, and I crossed the room to wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head on to his chest.

"Nothing is happening to either me or the baby, honey" I said.

"It better not" Eric replied, tightening his own hold on me slightly.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell us, Jason?" I asked, whenever I realised that my brother had said that there was something that he wanted to tell both Eric and I in his earlier text.

"Can we sit down first?" Jason answered, rather nervously.

"Sure" I said, and Eric and I both sat down on the bed, with him behind me and his back was against the headboard. Jason sat down in the chair that Eric had sitting at his desk.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but i guess that there is no real good way to tell you ..." he started, but I soon interrupted him.

"Okay ... out with it" I said.

"Sookie, Eric ... I am gay" Jason said.

"Excuse me?" I asked, as if I hadn't quite heard him right.

"I am gay, as in I prefer men to women" he said, and he sounded as if he were on the very verge of tears.

"Yeah, so?" I asked, failing to see what the whole big deal was.

"You aren't angry?" he asked, the tears now freely flowing down his face.

"Why would I be angry?" I questioned.

"Just that was the reaction that I was expecting from everyone. Either anger or severe disappointment" Jason said.

"Jason you are still the same person that you were five minutes ago, and just because you have come out as gay, don't make you any different" I shrugged, and then got up to give him a hug.

"I agree, Jason. You are still the same annoying shit of a brother in law. I just have to watch myself around you now, you know in case you get any ideas. I do have a girlfriend, you know" Eric said, grinning. Clearly this was no big deal for him either.

"Yes, Jason. Whatever you do don't hit on Eric, he is mine" I said, playfully and it seemed to do the trick because my brother let out a small smile.

"I'll try my best not to" he said.

"Good" I replied.

"But, Sookie. You know that you can't tell mum and dad about this don't you?" Jason continued.

"Jason, I don't mean no disrespect here, but in case you haven't noticed the parental units and I are not exactly on good terms right now" I replied.

"True. But it just really mother that you have fallen out with, since dad wants you back home again pronto" Jason admitted.

"He does?" I asked, sounding more than a little surprised at that.

"Yeah. He and mother had an absolutely huge fight about it, with dad arguing that the bible tells us not to turn away people in their hour of need, no matter what it is that they have done. But on the other side of that, mum was arguing that how was dad supposed to preach to the congregation if he couldn't even keep a handle on his own daughter. I can just imagine what they will have to say whenever they find out that I am gay" Jason said.

"What do you think that they will say?" Eric asked.

"They will kick me out just like what they did with Sook" he replied, fear beginning to creep up into his voice.

"And if they do then, Jason you can simply come stay here with us" Helen interrupted from the doorway, carrying with her some fruit squash for us to drink.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear" she apologised placing the tray down on top of the chest of drawers.

"Don't worry about it, everyone is going to hear about it anyways" Jason replied.

"And I mean it, Jason. You are just as welcome here as what your sister is. No matter what anybody says" Helen continued.

**So ... what do we think? Review to let me know what the thoughts are ... **


	29. Chapter 29

**And now I think that everyone is just going to have a lot more love for Michelle after this chapter ... and Beehl too, come to think of it!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Are you nervous, lover?" Eric asked as the two of us made our way into Subway the next evening for dinner, where we had arranged to meet Amelia, Alcide the only two members of the group of friends that had emerged ever since Eric and I began dating. Tray also had agreed to meet us even though he was the newest memeber.

Bill Compton – the slimy little cheeseball – hadn't been invited, because even though he liked to think of himself as part of our group, he really wasn't.

"Very" I said, rubbing my thumb over the back of Eric's hand.

"Don't worry, you aren't alone" Eric replied.

"I know ... I have my Eric!" I grinned.

"Exactly. You have your Eric with you" he said, smiling as well as we met the others sitting at the table already.

"Have you ordered?" I asked as we approached.

"No, we just got here and plus we were waiting on your lovebirds arriving" Alcide shrugged.

"Shall we go order then?" Eric said, ignoring his best friend's jab.

"Sure" everyone else said, and we all made our way up to the counter.

We came back down to the table, about fifteen or so minutes later, food in toe.

"Just what is this big secret?" Amelia asked whenever we had all dug in.

"Can you guys keep it quiet?" Eric questioned, casting a suspicous glance at Amelia, who just loved to gossip.

"Hey, don't look at me! I can keep secrets. I just choose not to most of the time!" Amelia defended.

"Well whatever you do, keep this one" Eric said.

"And we would if we knew what it was, loverboy" Tray said.

"I am pregnant" I said, and the food fell out of Amelia's mouth, while Tray stopped chewing and Alcide just continued to eat.

Typical.

"Seriously?" Amelia asked.

"Yep. I'm one month gone" I said.

"There's no blanks in you, Eric!" Tray said.

Eric just laughed a little, even though it was a really tense one. "Apparently not" he said.

"You know that all of the credit for Sookie being pregnant really lies with me?" Alcide spoke up.

This should be interesting.

"And just how exactly does Sookie's pregnancy have anything to do with you, Alcide?" Eric asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"Well I was the one that gave you all of those tips on how to impress Sookie before the first date wasn't I?" Alcide continued.

"Of course, Alcide. You can have all of the credit, even though Sookie is my girl and is carrying my baby" Eric replied, with a more natural laugh in his voice.

For as long as I will live, I will never ever be able to understand men.

BPOV

Sookie is pregnant? How dare she go and get pregnant by that motherfucker! It is one thing for her to be trooping around with him all of the time, but when she finally comes to me, it will be one of the first things that will have to change.

Well, she will have to cut all contact with Northman, the sister and his family. Not to mention get rid of that god awful child, and dump Amelia. She's no good for my angel either.

"How dare she go and get herself pregnant, Michelle! She should have saved herself for marriage, or at least a man who was a hell of a lot more good for her than what that Northman bastard is" I snarled, as I rubbed my hand up over Michelle's naked leg, and then her hip, right up as far as her breasts before coming right back down again.

"I know, she didn't even have the decency to get rid of it!" Michelle said. "But right now that is not what I am concerned about" she said, sliding a little closer to me in the bed.

"And just what is it that you are most concerned about, my lady?" I questioned.

"Round two ... I want your dick inside of me right now, Bill" she said, as she climbed up on top of me, sinking herself down, something which caused me to groan out loudly, and all the more so whenever I began to imagine what it would be like to have Michelle's daugher's cunt wrapped tightly around my shaft, gripping it and pulling it, taking whatever she needed from him.

"Harder ... harder" I groaned, gripping my hands on her hips and forcing her to ride me faster.

EPOV

"And so lover, didn't I tell you that there was absolutely nothing for us to worry about last night?" I asked as we walked up the front steps of the school hand in hand the next day.

"Yes, Eric. You were right, just like you always are" she replied, smiling slightly.

"I am very glad that you admit it, lover" I grinned, and then that was when I saw them.

Almost every inch of the walls were completely covered with mine and Sookie's photograph, with the caption saying that Sookie was pregnant.

It really was the worst possible thing that could ever have happened.

And then the name calling started,

"Slut"

"Whore"

"Tart"

Sookie then very quickly and prompty burst into tears, and made a run for the girls toilets. However, before I had the chance to dash after her, the rest of our group managed to catch up with me – Pam, Amelia, Tray and Alcide. Bill Compton was also tagging along as per fucking usual.

Just brilliant.

"Where's Sookie?" Pam asked.

"She took off to the girls toilet's after seeing the posters" I said.

"What posters?" Amelia questioned.

"Look around you, Amelia. Somebody blabbed about the baby. And whenever I find out who it is, I will kill them myself" I growled, and then ran after Sookie.

**So... didn't I tell you there was a bit of a shock in this chapter? Review to give me the thoughts ...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

After taking off from the rest of our friends, I headed straight off to the toilets and found that there were a couple of other girls standing in front of the sinks, and one of the stalls was locked.

I assumed that Sookie was in the locked one.

"You can't be in here" one of them said.

"No, technically men can't be in here but since you are so handsome and sexy, I think that you can stay. But on the condition that you give me a kiss" the other one said.

"Fuck off" I snarled at them, before walking into the stall beside the one where I thought that Sookie was, and without locking the door, I stood up on to the toilet to look over the stall, and sure enough Sookie was in there, balling her eyes out silently.

"Let me in, lover" I said, softly to her and she turned her head up to see I was looking down at her.

"Eric, you can't be in here. This is the girls bathroom" she sniffled.

"I know, which is why you really need to let me in before somebody else comes in and realises that I don't have tits" I answered, and then Sookie gave a bit of a grin before opening up the door, so as to allow me to slide easily in.

I then locked the door behind me, and then picked Sookie up off of the toilet and placed her down on my lap, so that her butt was on one of my legs, and her legs were over the other. She also wrapped her arms around my neck, and continued to sob into my chest.

"How dare someone … someone in our group of friends betray us like that, I just can't believe that I trusted them …" Sookie said, taking in sharp breaths of air with each word.

"Lover, I know …. How dare they, and do not worry, I will find out who betrayed us and they will pay, make no mistake about that. Just remember here that at some point everyone was going to find out anyways, and at least it all happens at once" I said, trying to see the positives of it all.

"I know, but I just wish that the baby had been in me for a little longer, and that we had more time with just us knowing about the little invader before it was spread across the world" Sookie sighed, her tears finally coming to an end.

"And so do I, lover. But we really do have to make the absolute best of the situation, and the only thing that we really can do is to hold our heads up high. We haven't done anything wrong" I said, and then pulled some toilet roll out of the holder that was conveniently situated just a few feet away on the wall, before using it to wipe my lover's eyes clean.

"I love you, Eric" she whispered softly, and placed a kiss on the side of my neck.

"I love you too, lover …. But can we go now, since this toilet ain't exactly comfortable" I said, causing Sookie to laugh.

"Yeah" she replied, and then got up and opened the door. Luckily, the girls had moved on or I was sure that they would have said something to Sookie, and by the time that we got back out to the front hall, even though the bell had already rang, our gang were still standing where I had left them, only this time with the addition of Jason and much to my absolute hatred, Bill Compton.

That fucker was just more than a little creepy, and plus he was extra sweet on Sookie, sometimes to the point of what I would consider to be stalking, and he was waiting with a rose in one of his hands.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Lover, it looks like your stalker has arrived with a present for you" I said to her in a whisper.

"Lovely" she said, with sarcasm dripping from the statement, as we now joined the group.

"Are you alright, Sook?" Amelia asked.

"I would be better, if it weren't for the sickness and then those fucking posters this morning" Sookie said.

"So it's true then?" Bill asked. "You are pregnant? And this is for you too" he said, holding out the rose to Sookie.

"No, I don't want the rose, Bill. You keep it" she said, as nicely as she could.

"I wonder who it was that put all of those signs up?" Pam asked.

"Sookie … is it true? Are you pregnant?" Bill asked, sweetly.

"I don't know, but I promise you that whenever I find out who it was, I will pigging kill them" I growled.

"But, you still haven't answered the question … are you pregnant?" Bill repeated, for what seemed like it was the ten millionth time.

"As will I, Eric. Your girl is far too fucking hot and sexy for somebody to do that to her" Alcide said, and I rolled my eyes once again, while still knowing that no matter what Alcide says, he would never ever touch Sookie, and plus he was too protective of her anyways, and he could never justify punching himself in the nuts for dating her.

"Sookie …. Are you pregnant?" Bill asked. Again.

"Will you just fuck off, Compton" Tray growled, and then pulled Bill back by the collar so that he was standing outside of the little circle that we had created.

"And just how are we going to figure out who exactly did this?" Jason questioned.

"Well, firstly we need to make sure that it wasn't one of you" I said.

"Eric, you know that we would never betray your trust like that, even if I do have a big mouth myself" Amelia said.

**So … what do we think? Review to give me your thoughts ….**


	31. Chapter 31

**Okay, everyone. I just want to let you all know here that I have managed to get the rest of the story all planned out, and from what I can figure out there will probably be around 40 chapters for this story, however I will repeat that this is just a rough guide and whenever we get closer to the end, I will let you all know how many chapters are left, roughly. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

"I know …sorry, it's just that with everything that is going on and the fact that you people were the only ones that we told" I said, not really knowing what I should think.

"You want to know what I think …." Bill said, edging his way into the circle once again.

"Not really, no" Pam snapped, and then it seemed that Bill had finally caught on to the fact that we were trying to get rid of him since he began to move away. However, before he got very far away from us, I noticed that on the bottom of one of the posters, there were a few words of writing.

_Created and manufactured, courtesy of William Thomas Compton_

I was going to fucking kill him, I thought to myself as I took off down the corridor after him.

"Eric … where are you going?" Sookie called out, as everyone else just watched as I grabbed a hold of Bill, and pushed him up against the wall.

"How fucking dare you, Compton. How dare you put up posters all around the school of mine and Sookie's private business that has absolutely nothing to do with you" I growled.

"Sookie will not be yours for long, she will be mine" he laughed, even though his feet were about three inches off the ground.

"Don't fucking speak of her like that, Sookie will never be yours" I snarled, and he laughed. That, however was enough to make me lose control completely and I ended up punching him on the face, and although there was blood flying everywhere I wasn't so sure that I had actually broken anything.

Yet.

Unfortunately for me, that was the only punch that I managed to get in before the headmaster, and one of the teachers came down the corridor, and pulled me off of him but the headmaster had to keep a tight hold of me since every time that he loosened his grip on me, I made to have another go at him.

I would kill that little bastard if I had the chance.

"Mr. Northman, my office now" the headmaster – Mr. McCrea said, sternly, while the other teacher took Compton to the nurses office, presumably. I didn't really care where they took him, as long as it was one hell of a way from me.

"Eric …" Sookie said, tears in her eyes once again as she came up to me.

"I think that you should better come with me as well, Miss Stackhouse. I presume that this little incident has something to do with you as nothing will make men fight like women" the headmaster said, speaking up, and then leading the two of us into his office.

We sat down opposite him at his desk.

"Now, what on earth was all that about?" he asked, leaning over the desk and clasping his hands together.

"That fucker …." I started.

"Language, Mr. Northman" the headmaster said.

I took a deep breath before starting all over again. "He was the one who put up all of those posters about Sookie" I said, and then clasped Sookie's hand when she placed it into my lap.

"Ah. I take it that everything that was written on those posters was true then" he asked.

"Yeah. Sookie and I just found out a few days ago" I said, calming down considerably whenever I thought of the baby.

"Ah right. And if I do ask myself, how far along are you, Miss Stackhouse?" he asked.

"Just gone one month" Sookie said, sounding more than sceptical.

"Ah right. I will let the teachers know that you are not to be put under any stresses and all PE classes are to be cancelled for you, Miss Stackhouse" the teacher said.

"Okay, thank you sir" Sookie replied.

"Think nothing of it. Now, on the other hand, Mr. Northman, although I do understand exactly why you did what you did to Mr. Compton, but I do have no choice here to suspend you from class for the rest of the day" the headteacher said.

"I understand, sir. And what, if I may ask will happen to the weasel?" I said.

"If by the weasel, you mean Mr. Compton for this stunt, he will be receiving a much more serious punishment" Mr. McCrea replied.

"And just what will his punishment be?" Sookie asked.

"Well, not only will he have an extremely sore face for the next few days, he will also have to remove every single one of those hundreds of posters that he put up in the school, issue a very public apology to the both of you, and be suspended from school for a fortnight." The headmaster said.

"Good. He deserves that and more for what he did to my lover" I said.

"I see that you are very protective of your girlfriend, Mr. Northman as you have every right to be. But a word of warning to you is that if I were you, I would tone it down while in school. Or you could end up in serious trouble" he said.

"I understand, sir" I replied. "Are we dismissed?"

"Yes, and just make sure that it doesn't happen again" he said, before the both of us left.

"Eric … are you ok?" Sookie asked, in a small voice.

"Yeah, just a brusied knuckle" I said, suddenly realising that I had taken the skin off of the majority of my right hand.

And it hurt like absolute hell.

**So … what do we think? Review to let me know your thoughts …**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

"I can't believe just how big that the little invader is already!" Sookie said, looking at the scan picture in her hand as we walked out of the doctor's office after having the 16 week scan.

"I know lover, she is getting so big already, even though she has only been in there for 12 weeks and has another five months in the oven to do yet" I replied, rubbing my thumb across the back of Sookie's hand.

"She?" she asked, raising an eyebrow whenever we climbed into the car.

"Yeah. She is getting so big" I grinned.

"And just why are you so sure that we are having a girl?" she asked.

"Just because I know these things, lover" I smirked, and gave her a peck on the lips before starting up the car and driving home, and since it was just at beginning to approach rush hour, it would take us longer than usual to drive back to my parents.

However, when we did we got the surprise of our lives when we walked into the house, and saw Jason sitting at the kitchen table alongside my mother.

"What are you doing here, Jason?" Sookie asked, masking her surprise rather better than what I was at that very moment in time.

"Umm … mum kicked me out because she caught me with a guy" Jason admitted, and then I realised that his eyes were all red and puffy, as if he had been crying.

"Ah …" I said, because there really wasn't very much that I could say. This was Sookie's territory, not mine.

"And then I didn't really have any choice but to take your mum up on her offer of giving me a place to stay until I got myself sorted out" Jason sniffled.

"Don't talk rubbish, son. You can stay here as long as you like" dad said, walking into the kitchen with his empty beer bottle. I guess that the football must be over for the night now, well. Either that or it was just gone half time.

Knowing my mother's luck, there was probably another couple of matches on later on.

"Yes, honestly you and Sookie are absolutely no bother to us at all" mum said, waving off the statement.

And then I had a brainwave.

"Lover, you know the way that you and I have been looking in to finding a house of our own for whenever the peanut is born?" I asked.

"Yeah" Sookie replied, and then it seemed to click with her as well.

"Jason, you should come and live with Eric and me whenever we find somewhere" Sookie said.

"You two are moving out?" mum asked, sounding slightly hurt. Ah shit.

I didn't get the feeling that this was going to end well.

"Umm, yeah" I said, softly trying to soften the blow a little.

"Why? There is plenty of room here for all of you?" mum said.

"Yes, mum. I know there is, but when the baby arrives it is only going to get all the more cramped, especially since there isn't any free bedrooms. And plus the fact that she will probably be up for half of the night screaming for food and changes, it wouldn't be fair to keep any of you up" I reasoned, and that seemed to be enough for my mother.

"True …." She said.

"And we promise that we won't end up going very far away, Helen" Sookie said.

"I just can't believe that my baby boy is all ready to move out ..." mum said, with a tear beginning to slide into her eye.

"Helen, get a grip on yourself woman!" dad said, and then leaned up against the sink as if he were in deep thoughts for a few moments.

"I was talking to Hank Johnston this morning, and he said he was looking for someone to move into the house next door, since the last tenants moved out" dad said.

"Seriously?" I asked. The house next door would be absolutely fucking perfect, because not only was the house extremely close to my parents, but I was also sure that the rent would be cheap since I knew the guy, and the house was also fully furnished and ready to walk in.

"Yeah. Do you need me to go phone him now?" Dad asked.

"Can you please, Godric?" Sookie asked, hopefully.

"Sure" dad said, and then pulled his phone out of his pocket.

Hank was at the house within ten minutes, and then just over an hour later, we had decided that we were going to take the house.

"Great, now for this house since I know Godric, I can do the rent for 150 a month? Is that okay for you?" Hank asked, after we had finished the tour of the house and were sitting comfortably in the living room area of the house.

So, that would work out at 50 each for the house a month? That wasn't too bad, I thought to myself.

"Sounds good to me, what do you think, lover?" I asked.

"Sounds great" Sookie said, smiling.

"Jason?" I asked.

"Sounds fine" he said.

"Okay, I will get the papers drawn up for you to sign and then at some point later on this week, we can get them done and dusted, all ready to move in" Hank said.

"Yep" I said, smiling. I couldn't wait to finally move into the house with my lover.

"We should go home, lover and get started with the packing" I said, grinning.

"Yeah. Thank you so much, Hank" Sookie said, graciously.

"Think nothing of it, I am just grateful that someone actually wants to move in here" he shrugged.

"It must have been something to do with the bad neighbours" I spoke up, smirking.

"I know, now that there's new tenants I guess that we are going to have to stop running the nudist colony. I will be sad to see it go" Dad said, and we all laughed.

**So … what do we think? Review to let me know what the thoughts are ….**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

I honestly couldn't believe it, Eric and I were going to get our own house!

Wow.

And since it was only next door to Eric's parents, it meant that Helen and Godric would always be on hand if we needed them.

"I can't wait to move in to our own house, Eric" I practically squealed a week later, while Eric and I were packing up the last of our things to take them over to the new house – well, Eric was packing up our things into bin bags while I was sitting down on the bed watching him.

And before anybody out there says anything about me being a lazy little sod, Eric had practically banned me from lifting a finger at all during this move, and as a result I was sitting doing nothing and feeling extremely lazy.

"Eric, you have to at least let me do something, I feel so lazy lying here just like a beached whale" I said, and it was true, because even though I was just barely eighteen weeks pregnant, I really was feeling each and every day of it, especially since the bump was really starting to become a hell of a lot more noticeable now.

"Lover, never ever talk about yourself like that, you are beautiful and sexy and I won't ever hear you say that again" Eric said, sternly as he placed four or so pairs of his jeans into the bag which he was currently filling. There were also four more on the floor, all set and ready to go over to our new house.

"But I am not saying anything that isn't true, Eric" I said, rubbing my hand over my stomach.

"Yes you are, Sookie" Eric replied, a little bit more sternly, and I looked away from him but that didn't work as he simply climbed up on top of me and forced me to look at him by placing his hands on either side of my face.

"Lover, I am being deadly serious. You are beautiful and sexy, and smart and funny and just amazing. And that is just some of the reasons why I love you" he said, just as the tears began to slide down my face.

"I love you too, Eric" I whispered, and then he leaned down to kiss me, which he did extremely well. Until we were interrupted by my one and only brother.

"Seriously? I can't even leave you two alone for five minutes until I took those last couple of bags over to the house" Jason said, whenever he walked into the room.

"Nope, your sister is too beautiful for me to be able to do that" Eric said, without taking his eyes off of me. The pressure building up between us really was so fucking intense.

I don't think I had ever been a part of something so fucking insane before.

"Yeah, the whole pregnancy thing suits you, Sookie" Jason said, as though Eric still wasn't lying on top of me.

"See, what did I tell you, lover?" Eric said, sliding himself off of me after giving me one final kiss on the lips.

He then continued to pack up some of his things into bags, while Jason carried them over to the new place. Eric did eventually relent and allow me to go over to next door and start to unpack everything alongside Godric, Helen and Pam who had all taken the day off to help us, and although we were all exhausted, we did manage to get everything done by the late afternoon.

"So, lover do you fancy Chinese tonight?" Eric asked, just the rest of his family had left to go back home.

"Yeah" I said, excitedly. Chinese sounded so fucking good right about now.

"Jason?" he asked.

"Sure" my brother replied, and then continued to flick through the channels on the television, eventually settling on Hollyoaks, my favourite soap.

He knew not to mess with the pregnant woman.

We then gave Eric our orders, who promptly phoned them in to our favourite chinese takeaway.

"I'll be back before you know it, lover" he said, picking up his wallet and leather jacket from the kitchen before giving me a kiss on the lips and going out of the house, leaving Jason and I alone.

"He is completely head over heels for you, Sook" Jason said.

"Yeah. I am so fucking lucky to have him" I smiled, rubbing my hand over the baby … or the little invader, as Eric liked to say, and then the two of us – Jason and I that is – fell into complete silence until the end of the episode of Hollyoaks.

"Is there anything else decent on?" I asked, as the ending credits began to roll on the screen.

"I dunno, I guess that we are just going to have to find out Sook" Jason said, and started to flick through. Whenever the door bell rang a few moments later, we still hadn't found anything.

"That was quick" Jason said, as I stood up to go and see who was on the other side of the door.

"Why would Eric have to ring the doorbell. He has a key" I reminded him, with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah … I wonder who that could be then, Sook" he said, sounding curious.

"I know, Jason. I wonder who could be on the other side as well" I replied, sarcastically before I opened the door.

And the shock near killed me whenever I realised that it was dad who was standing on the other side of the door.

"Dad?" I asked, my mouth suddenly going dry.

"Umm … can I come in?" he asked, sounding hopeful.

"Who is it, Sookie?" Jason shouted at me from the living room before coming out to see for himself.

"What are you doing here, dad?" he asked, sounding angry. I wasn't at all surprised by that reaction, saying I wasn't best pleased to see him either.

**So … what do we think? Review to let me know the thoughts …..**


	34. Chapter 34

**And everyone, this is officially the last chapter of the story, just the epilogue to go, which I should hopefully post tomorrow (unless of course I forget!). **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

SPOV

"Can we talk? There's something that I really need to talk to the both of you about, and I would prefer to do that inside rather than standing outside on the step, if that is alright with you two, that is" Dad said, with a little bit of a shy smile at the end of the sentence.

It was only then that I really took in my dad's appearance. He was wearing grey tracksuit bottoms, a zip up hoodie which had a plain white t-shit on underneath it, as well as his old trainners, which he kept solely for whenever he was out walking.

Huh. Come to think of it, his whole outfit was more than a little strange.

In fact, his whole appearance and demeanour told me that he felt like complete shit, for a lack of a better term.

"Sure. I guess that we can at least hear you out before before we make any kind of a decision" I shrugged, and then stood aside to let him in.

"So what is it you want?" I asked, whenever the three of us – Jason, dad and I had taken our seats.

"Umm, I am not so sure where to begin" Dad said, with a slightly nervous laugh.

"At the beginning, dad. And hurry up with it" Jason spoke up.

"Okay, well first of all I want to let you know that I have left your mother" dad said, and that immediately perked up my attention.

"Not that I am complaining, but why?" I asked.

"I …. I caught her in our bed with another man yesterday" dad said, the tears springing into his eyes at the very memories.

"Ah. And who was he? Not that I particularly care anyways" Jason said.

"He was Bill Compton" dad said.

"Right" I said. "So I guess that was how that he managed to find out about the baby" I replied, sliding my hand over the top of my baby bump.

"I guess so" Dad said, and whenever I raised an eyebrow at him he continued. "I heard about that incident, from the principal. I am so sorry, Sook" dad replied.

I shrugged. "There's not really a hell of a lot that you can do about it"

"True" dad said, and then we fell into silence for a few moments.

"Sookie … Jason. I want you to both move back home with me. Michelle is gone now, for good. I have had enough of her walking all over the top of me, and the three of us can have a fresh start" Dad said.

"But why would you want us to move back home if you stood by mum's decision to kick the both of us out, just because we didn't even conform to her standards?" Jason questioned.

"I had no choice, but ever since she told me what she had done, I couldn't wait until I had the chance to get you both back" dad said.

I nodded. "But what if you and mum had never split? Would you still be sitting here then?" I asked.

"I would. Even before we had split, I was trying my fucking hardest to track the two of you down, and then only yesterday morning did I succeed in finding out where the two of you were living" dad said.

"As much as I love you dad, I am not going to move back home with you. I have my own life now, with Eric and the baby" I said.

"I understand …" dad said, and now he was properly crying.

"I am not saying that I don't want a relationship with you, dad because I do. But you have been out of my life for a few months, and it is just going to take time to build that up again" I said.

"Yeah, I am with Sookie here, dad. I still want to have a relationship with you, and see you but I am enjoying being independent and I need to have my own space as well" Jason answered.

"Of course … and I guess that I am just going to have to accept that. I should be going now" dad said, and then stood up.

"Hey, at least stay for a little while. We are having Chinese tonight, and we can all split ours. Eric should be back any time now, in fact" Jason spoke up.

"I would love that" dad said, and then sat straight back down again.

"And I would like that too" I smiled, before beginning to flick through the television once again, and we eventually settled on a quiz show, which was still on whenever Eric returned a few moments later.

"Hey, sorry it took me so long, lover but there was this really fat guy …." Eric said, as he entered into the apartment and then stopped whenever he saw dad sitting there.

"What is he doing here?" he asked.

"Dad is here because we have decided that we are going to restart up our relationship, now that he has managed to escape from my mother's evil clutches" I answered.

"Ah. If you don't mind me asking, how did you manage to get away?" Eric asked.

"I caught her in bed with someone else" dad replied.

"Yeah, and you will never ever guess who it was, honey" I said.

"Who?" he asked.

"Bill Compton" I smirked.

"No shit" Eric replied.

"No shit" Jason said, also grinning.

"Okay then ... welcome back Corbett, but if you hurt my lover like that ever again, I will make sure that you pay for it" Eric warned.

"And then I promise not to intentionally hurt either of my kids ever again" dad said.

"Good, Come on let's eat" I said, getting up to go and get some of my Chinese.

**So … what do we think? Review to let me know what the thoughts are …**


	35. Chapter 35

**And now everyone … this is it, the epilogue for God Love Her! I just can't believe that it has been almost a year since I started this story, and I just want to say here a great big thank you to every person who has read, reviewed, enjoyed, favourite and hated this story – I love you all**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

_Two years later …_

"Eric …. Ella, I am home, where are you …" I called out as I entered the house, after coming back home from work, and kicked off my shoes. However, my daughter and my fiancé were still nowhere to be found, and I was just about to call out once again whenever I entered into the living room, but that was cut short whenever I saw that he was lying on the sofa, all sprawled out (even though he was still in a sitting position), and he was holding the television remote in his left hand, while my year and a half old daughter was lying on his chest, with her head lying right on top of his heart and her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Eric's right hand was also holding on to her back, and his head was cricked to the side as if he had been trying to lay it on top of Ella's head.

The whole sight made my ovaries tingle, as I fell in love with Eric just that little bit more, and I just couldn't resist pulling out my phone and taking a picture of the two of them. Unfortunately, the click of taking the picture was enough to wake Eric up from his peaceful sleep.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head" I teased, as Eric blinked a few times and then stretched out his left arm, and then his both legs as much as he could considering that our daughter was still lying on top of him all fast asleep, and snoring softly.

"I am awake, lover" he grinned.

"Aha" I said. "You look very comfortable lying there"

"Yes, Ella and I were watching TV earlier, and then she got sleepy so she decided to climb up on top of me and go to sleep" Eric explained, and the movements then made Ella wake up, who slowly fluttered her eyelids.

"Mameee" she said, sounding excited while still a little sleeping.

"Hello, princess" I said, and held my arms out to her as I picked her up from the top of her daddy. She immediately cuddled down into me.

"Did you have fun with daddy today?" I asked her, and she nodded.

"Daddy play" she said.

"Did you and daddy play today while I was away at work?" I asked.

"Yeah" Ella replied.

"We should probably go on up and get ready to go before long" Eric said, glancing at his watch.

"Yeah. We both know that dad would have a fit if we were late" I said.

"Come on, princess. Let's go and get changed" Eric said, and then stood Ella down on the ground, taking the hold of one of her hands.

"Granda?" she asked

"Yeah, we are going to go and see granddad tonight" Eric said, which caused Ella to cheer out. She really did love it whenever we went out to see my father, and his new girlfriend, Erin.

"Me go" I heard Ella ask from the top of the stairs.

"Yes, you are going to but we have to get dressed first" Eric replied.

Just over an hour later, the three of us were pulling up outside of my father's house to see that Jason, and his new boyfriend, Christopher were already here, as was Erin since both of their cars were sitting outside.

"Hey, there's my little girl there" dad called out as we approached the front steps of the home that had once been my own, and luckily during my parent's divorce, he had been able to keep the house and pretty much everything else, since the judge had ruled in my father's favour.

None of us had heard from my mother ever since she had come to mine and Eric's place just after my brother had moved out to live with his boyfriend, Christopher, about 12 months ago now – to beg for money from me in order to fuel her expensive lifestyle, and to inform me that she wanted access to her granddaughter.

Or she would go to the social services and inform them that Eric and I were neglecting Ella.

My answer to her was that she should fuck off, and then I oh so carefully slammed the door in her face. The child protective services were at the door the next morning, but fortunately after an investigation, my mother's claims were found to be complete and total lies.

And then shortly after that, she was caught trying to steal a $3,000 dress from an upmarket clothes shop. And then they phoned the police, as was their policy.

Unfortunately, however, my mother did get away with a caution since it was her first offence, and after that, as far as I know she went to Mexico.

Meanwhile, back home here after the divorce – which was happening the very first week of the new year, whenever Ella was just about a week old (she was our very own Christmas day baby), my dad then shortly after began seeing Erin, and they have been together ever since, which is a good thing since she adores Ella as much as everyone else in the family does and gets along with both me and Jason.

"I'm not so little anymore, dad" I replied, pulling myself out of my musings.

"I wasn't talking to you, Sook" dad said, with a grin as he crouched down onto his knees and held out his hands in front of him for Ella, who Eric had just unbuckled from the car and then placed her down onto the pavement – she immediately ran into his arms and gave my dad a kiss on the cheek.

Eric and I just laughed, before clasping our hands together.

"We have one cute kid, lover" Eric said, as he gave me a kiss on the side of the head while dad carried Ella in through the house and outside to his garden, where we were having a family barbeque. Eric's parents, as well as Pam, Amelia, Tray and Alcide were also invited alongside some of the rest of my dad's family.

"We do … I love you, Eric" I said, and then leaned up to give him a proper kiss, which he eagerly returned, and we wrapped our arms around each other as tightly as we could.

"I love you too, my lover" he replied, whenever the kiss broke, and I placed my head down onto his chest for a few moments while we both tried to get our breath back.

"And you two just couldn't keep your arms off of each other for one night could you?" I heard Godric say whenever he and Helen arrived just a couple of minutes later.

**So … I know I already said this at the beginning of the chapter, but I couldn't have done it without you! **** I will be sad to see this story go, since I have lived with these characters for almost a year now, but alas I do have a good few other stories I have yet to complete as well as a hell of a lot of new ideas swirling around in my head (with only a few of them written down) but I am planning to get some more new stories out there this summer and my notebook (and pen) will be travelling with me on my holidays so I should get some writing done – especially on the plane since it is a 9 hour journey each way! **


End file.
